When it Rains it pours
by radiofox
Summary: If you're not up to date on Misfits, there are some major spoilers here. It's based around my made up character, but the way I've written this puts her there since day one. Thanks to everyone who says such nice things about my story! I suppose I have some time now to lay with my character before Season 5 and see if she will stick around.
1. Chapter 1

When it Rains it pours. That seemed to be the trend these days anyway. Sam sat in a booth with a terribly haggard Seth, both nursing their beer. Meanwhile across the room Curtis was tending bar while Rudy stared silently at the bottom of his empty stein with his back to Same . In the last two weeks, everything changed. Nothing was really ever normal anymore anyway, not since the storm. It was different now. After Alisha had been murdered by that crazy undead bitch, Samantha had lost her childhood best friend, Simon. Knowing he was off to face his inevitable death Sam mourned the loss of her friend. He'd been her closest friend for so long, she'd wanted to stop him, but knew if he didn't go, he'd never find love with Alisha, and being with her was the happiest she'd ever seen him. She couldn't take that away from him.

Then, just over a week ago Kelly suggested a night out in an attempt to boost morale. She knew everyone was struggling with Alisha's murder, and Simon leaving. Particularly Sam. That night everything got worse. In a vulnerable and inebriated state something happened between Rudy and Sam. The two has become close in the last while. Sam had been quiet, not really talking to anyone, and he was worried about her. He took her to a quiet place where they could talk in the pub. It was just the two of them, Sam had a few and wanted to feel close to some one, she needed that. She started sending signals, green lights for Rudy to make a move. She flirted, ran her hand up his arm, and actually pulled him in close to hear so she could "hear him better". At this point he caught on , he leaned in and kissed her. She needed this. She pulled him in closer, things became more intense, and got hot. He put his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. He slowly slid his hand up her shirt. Slowly caressing up her stomach. Her breath got deeper. No, they didn't sleep together, but the might have if they hadn't been interrupted right here.

Seth stopped them, looking for Kelly. He seemed worried, he explained he'd combed the crowd already. Sam suggested they do it again, the three of them and Curtis, to make sure they didn't miss her. After an extensive search of the crowded club, Seth and Sam went to her flat, it was cleared out. Her dresser drawers had been emptied. Though the exit seemed rushed, it also appeared to be by choice. No one knew why, but Kelly was on the run. So here they sat, Seth broken hearted, not bathed and in silence. He'd had a heard time opening up to Kelly to begin with, his last relationship didn't end so well. He did though, he'd opened up, and let her in. Only to have his heart crushed. He didn't even want to be there, but Sam dragged him out of his house. She knew he needed to get out. That and she desperately needed some one else there to distract her from the tension between she and Rudy.

Since that night she and Rudy had only muttered a few words to each other, and couldn't really make eye contact. Sam was confused with that whole situation, and it would have been nice to have one of her best friends to talk to about it. Unfortunately that wasn't an option, so instead she'd try to ignore her own issues and try and be a friend to Seth.

"Why'd you bring me here Sam"?

"You needed to get out. I don't think you've left your flat in a week".

"I didn't want to leave my flat"!

"Seth, I get it. It fucking hurts. You're confused, and you have no idea why she left. But Seth, she left. You have to get up and start moving forward".

"I really don't want to talk about this. Beer was a bad idea, I haven't eaten".

"Fine" she said getting up from her seat and putting on her coat "Then lets go eat"

"I'm not really dressed for it"

"We'll get take out"

The two made their way across the pub. Sam looked to Curtis and said "We're going to grab a bite, I'll text ya later".

"Right" said Curtis as he dried out a clean stein

Trying to not bring more attention to the awkwardness between the two of them Sam said goodbye to Rudy, who acknowledged her with a wave and a turn of his head. Still no eye contact.

As soon as the door closed behind them Curtis put down the stein and turned to Rudy "Alright, what the fuck is up with you two"?

"How do you mean"?

"I mean a few weeks ago you and Sam were laughing and carrying on, and now, you don't speak".

"I don't want to talk about it"/

" I do. I'm tired of not knowing why I'm in the car in silence with the two of you! What changed"?

"Everything fucking changed, haven't you noticed" Rudy snapped, "She literally just lost her two best friends! And I took advantage of that".

Curtis looked at him for a moment, not knowing what he meant, but just for a moment, "Did you sleep with her"?

"No, but it might have led to that". Curtis hung his head in disappointment. Rudy slammed down his stein "Look ,do you think I'm proud of what I've done? I know how kind she is, and how fun. She is one of the greatest girls I've ever met, and I fucked it up. I took advantage! Now I don't know where I fucking stand with her, and I don't know what to fucking do".

"Talk to her".

"That's easy for you to say, you're used to beautiful girls being interested in you. Any beautiful girl I've dealt with I've fucked and forgot. I can't do that with Sam. What the fuck would I say to her? Hey y'know that night, just after you best friend left to die and the same night your other friend disappeared? Remember how we were messing around? That was fun, let's do that again. Obviously not. I fucked up".

"So you're not talking to her at all" Curtis stated "That kind, fun, beautiful girl, who you love hanging out with, you're going to cut her off"? Rudy didn't answer.

The drive was silent. They spoke about what they'd order when they were at the restaurant, the drive to Seth's flat was silent, and now they sat in silence as they ate their pizza. Sam was becoming far to comfortable with silence these days. Finally it became too much for Seth, "Why are you here"?

"Because I'm worried about you"

"Don't be".

"And, you're probably the only person who even kind of gets what is going through my head right now".

Seth looked at her, realizing he wasn't the only one abandoned here"Sorry, I suppose this effects you too" he said taking a bite of pizza "you have this, Simon and Alisha too I suppose".

Sam tried not to think about how she'd lost three friends, in the last two weeks, maybe even four, "Seth, you've never struck me as the type of guy to mope over a girl. Not in a situation like this"

"I just, I don't understand. I thought we could get through anything, I trusted her. Then she just takes off without even thinking twice, it hurts"

Sam knew that hurt only too well. Back at Christmas time, she was taken for a fool by Nathan. It irritated her to no end to know he used her. To think back when she and the others started community service, she couldn't stand him. He was pompous, and obnoxious. He and Kelly had a thing for a while, a will they won't they thing. In the end it was won't they, Kelly ended it. That's when Nathan set his sights on Sam. Pompous turned to thoughtful, and obnoxious turned to charming. It took a long time, and a lot of charming on his part, but eventually he got exactly what he wanted from her. He said all the right things. She trusted him, and trusting some one was a hard thing for Sam, especially considering what landed her in community service to begin with. Not long after, Nathan had grown fond of a pregnant, slutty little troll. He left Sam for her, and took off to Vegas to start a new life. No one had heard from him since.

That was a story Sam thought might help Seth know he wasn't alone. After sharing it with him they sat quietly for just a few moments. "So you know exactly what I mean". Sam nodded. "Then lets talk about something else".

"Great"

"What is going on with you and Rudy"?

Great, She thought. Sam could feel the different shades of red going into her face. While she absolutely wanted to change the topic, she had no desire to talk about this.

"You two are together now right" he pressed?

"No" she said sheepishly.

He looked at her confused.

"That kind of happened" She explained, while trying to avoid explaining.

"Like Drunk, vulnerable" he questioned

She cut him off "No, it's not like that".

"Do you fancy him"?

It was a question she'd been asking herself. Not one she'd answered out loud, but yes. She had for a while. She used to think he was just like Nathan, and actually had feelings for him then. She fought them, and ignored them, but the truth came out in more ways than one. She got onto the topic of how he was like Nathan with Alisha one day, and Alisha quickly corrected that. Rudy was actually a really nice guy, who had been hurt ( actually by her), and that arrogance was an act. A way for him to protect himself from being hurt again. Then he'd had his little incident with the girl who almost made his junk fall off…that was a wake up call. All of that, and his power of course. He hated that his power brought out his feelings, literally, as their own entity . The emotional Rudy had become her friend first. The two had become close friends, and shared literally everything. If she had a secret, he knew it, and the same could be said for her with his secrets. After getting to know this side of Rudy, she came to agree with Alisha, he was a good guy. Eventually she came to accept and then like the other half of Rudy. The two sides of him had become very important to her. This is when those feelings she'd had for him became harder to ignore.

"I guess the long pause means yes" said Seth interrupting her train of thought. Sam nodded. "So what does he think"?

She shrugged. She had no idea what he thought. Sure that night, at the pub he kissed her, but she'd been giving him signals. Maybe he just saw his chance to get laid, and went for it. The problem was her feelings for Rudy, they weren't a one time deal, or a friends with benefits type thing. He meant too much to her to go down that road, and she wasn't that type of girl, not typically.

"Have you tried talking to him" Seth once again interrupted her internal monologue.

"I can count on one hand how many words we've said to each other since that night" she told him "And part of conversing requires eye contact, there's been none of that".

"I think you should try"

"I really don't want to talk about this"!

"Alright" Replied Seth, and he switched the subject. It wasn't much later she left. She had done what she'd set out to do, put Seth in better spirits. Now she had her own problems to contend with.

She knew she had to talk to him eventually, that wasn't the problem. The problem was her being ready to talk to him. Brave enough to tell him how she felt, and potentially prepared to be rejected. She didn't fear ruining everything, that had already happened. The problem was that no matter what, their friendship could never be the same.

When she got home she noticed a text message from Curtis, "R U still coming"?!

Shit! She forgot about the plans they'd made to go to the club that night. She responded "Yeah give me an hour". This was quickly followed by a text to Seth, she needed support, Rudy would undoubtedly be there, and she figured she'd need an extra push. Seth agreed. Sam started getting ready when she got another text, "when you get here we need to talk", it was from Rudy.

"So you're going to do it" Curtis shouted over the music in the club?

"Yes" Rudy said, clearly annoyed being asked the question over and over.

"Good, I'm tired of silent car ride".

Curtis having an issue with the silence was probably Rudy's last priority in this conversation. Rudy needed to apologize. He'd gone too long with out speaking to Sam, and he couldn't handle it. He figured something coming of he and Sam was ridiculous. She had was beautiful! She was out of his league and knew his every deep dark secret. That alone was enough to make her run for the hills, when it came to a relationship anyway. What had happened between the two of them, would always be a fond memory for him. He got to kiss Sam, touch her soft skin, that was amazing! But she was in rough shape, and he took advantage, and he knew he had to apologize for that.

"She's here" Curtis said pointing to her coming through the door…with Seth.

How can I talk to her about this if she's with him, he thought. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face her if she was with Seth. Sure he thought that something coming of all this was ridiculous, but he hadn't given up hope. Now, he had no hope left, and he couldn't face her. Not now. He started scanning the room for an incredibly drunk and decent looking girl. They were in a club so there were plenty to be found. He walked up to one, offered to buy her a drink, and went to the bar to get it for her. Sam had spotted him. He couldn't, he just couldn't.

Sam took a deep breath and made her way across to the bar where Rudy was standing. Much like when they were at the pub earlier, he had his back turned to her. When she reached him she put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey" she shouted over the base.

He looked at her, the first time in a week "Oh, hi" he said very casually

"You wanted to talk to me"?

"Oh, yeah" he shook his head, "never mind, I changed my mind".

Her heart sunk. He changed his mind? How could he?

"Are you coming baby" slurred an exceedingly drunk girl, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor"?

Sam felt like she'd been punched in the stomach when he turned and smiled at the girl "I'll be right with you love".

"Okay" was all Sam could say choking back the tears.

She turned and began to walk away, until she heard Rudy cry out "No"! She spun around just in time to see, there were now two Rudys in front of her. One was still holding the hand of the drunk girl, while the other stared straight at her, "You're with Seth"?

"What? No, he needed to get out of the house so I brought him. I'm here now to talk to you".

The other Rudy walked back, letting go of the other girl's hand, "You're NOT with Seth"?

"No, we're just friends".

The two Rudys looked at each other and became one again, "do you still want to talk"?

"Yes"!

The two made their way to an empty booth, and sat on the same side so they could hear each other. Both sat without saying a word until Rudy broke the silence, "You probably know what I want to talk to you about".

"Last week"?

" I feel like, I took advantage of you".

"Let me stop you there". she interrupted "I was fully aware of what I was doing, you shouldn't feel guilty".

Rudy paused, he looked confused, "so, I don't know what to say now then".

"What did it mean to you"? What the hell was that? She just blurted that out, she had no intention of saying that, but there is was, out there.

Rudy flushed, she didn't mean to ask the question, but he wasn't sure how to answer it. He thought for a second and then realized, he had to put the cards on the table, "I think it may have meant more to me than it did to you".

Sam took his hand and smiled at him. She leaned into his ear and said "If that comment is any indication, I don't think it did". She slowly started backing away, and locked eyes with Rudy. Before she got too far away he kissed her. He pulled her close, and held her there kissing her, like he did just over a week ago. She pulled him in closer kissing him harder, and gently bit his lip. This can't be real, she thought to herself. Too long there has been something there, and she fought it. Now she was letting go, forgetting her fear, and just letting this happen. He put his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. It wasn't until he got a tap on the shoulder he remembered where they were.

A bouncer looked at them, and he looked irritated, "Look, if you two want to do what I think you're about to do, take it out of here". With that the two were out of there and to her car.

Rudy went to the passenger door, until Sam directed him to the back seat. The quickly picked up where they left off. Deep, hot kissing. Sam took off her jacket, and Rudy gently ran his fingers down her arm, making her shiver. She leaned in and kissed his neck as she undid his shirt. He shot his head back taking in the feel of her tongue gently flicking over his neck. He slowly slid his hand under the bottom of her tank top and lifted it up over her head, and intensely kissed her once he'd pulled it up over her head. He slowly kissed down her neck over her collar bone and as he made his way down, dragged his lips gently over the exposed part of her breasts. He made his way back up to her mouth and wrapped his hands behind her back. He fumbled with the hooks on her bra. She giggled, and he apologized. She quickly informed him it was fine, if he hadn't been able to get it, she gladly would have for him. He had removed her bra at this point. He gently caressed her breasts, and ran his thumb over her nipple, making her gasp. Gently he laid her down on the seat as she undid his belt. He laid down over her, between her legs and pressed his torso into her. She let out a quiet moan, as she undid the button on his jeans. He kicked them off as he went for the button of her jeans. He leaned into her ear as he gently slid her jeans off, he whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful".

Beautiful. No man had ever said that to her. It seemed sad, but hearing it now, in quiet possibly her most vulnerable state? This couldn't have felt more right. The two of them now lied naked, he gently continued to slide his body over hers, kissing her somewhere with every stroke. She could feel him, smooth, hard, and warm as he glided along her, warm and wet.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready"? She looked up at him, smiled coyly, bit her lip and nodded. He brushed her hair away from her face and slowly slid into her. She arched into him, and pulled his head down to kiss him. Gently and deeply he slid in, and out. She spread her legs wider to get him in deeper. He was enough to fill her, to stretch her perfectly. Every glide nearly made her eyes roll back in her head. His breath getting deeper, while she nearly forgot to breathe. He kissed her deeply, and rested his forehead on hers as he quickened his pace gradually. She ran her fingers down his back. He whispered "I can't believe this is happening".

"Neither can I" she gasped back in pleasure.

"This feels amazing" he said breathlessly.

His pace quickened again. She found herself losing her breath, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him in closer, deeper. He groaned as she dug her nails in his back. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. He continued pumping, and moaning. She was sure she was about to bite through her lip, until she cried out "OH GOD"! His pumps became more erratic, while still remaining deep and rhythmic. The PERFECT rhythm! Until he held himself in as deep as he could go. She Gasped several times taking in how he felt inside of her, until she felt him finish, making her climax and cry out his name.

The two laid there for a second catching their breath. She watched his head rise and lower as he rested it on her chest. He finally lifted his head and smiled at her, " That was incredible". She smiled back, stroked his face and nodded in agreement. He got up and sat on the seat. He took her hand, kissed it and pulled her over to his chest. He wrapped one arm around her and used the other to grab his jacket that had been knocked off the seat in the heat of the moment. He draped it over the two of them and kissed the top of her head. He held her in silence for several minuets. It was hard to believe that only months ago she thought of him, not in a good way. Like a boy who had hurt her. Now, this man sat, holding her, tender and gentle. She knew this was a side of him just for her. The last week, the two of them not speaking, it seemed like such wasted time.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my second attempt at Fan fiction. I didn't get any feedback on my last story yet, but this story gives you a little more info on my character. As I said in the first, I was writing her in as if she'd been there from the beginning, so this is actually telling you the role she played up until this point.

As the alarm clock went of, Sam slowly opened her eyes. Her day off, and an alarm was sounding. Rudy's arm flopped over her shoulder, almost begging "Five more minuets". She smiled. A pure, happy smile. There hadn't been a lot of those in the last year. Last year this time she was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Not a community service jump suit, they don't rush you there when you've put a man in a coma. She had to plead guilty to assault, in a case of self defense. For a long time she struggled with what had happened to her to land her in a holding cell. The "wonderful" residential school her mother had sent her to, that is where all the trouble started.

Her mom's exact words were, "You're far to close to that odd pale boy", referring to Simon. She did everything in her power to cut off contact with him back when she was sixteen. "He's nothing but trouble and only after one thing". She was right of course, Simon was only ever after Sam's friendship, and she gave it to him, gladly. So yes, her mother was right, he was after one thing, but it wasn't what she implied of course. So because she had the means, and it would look good to society, she sent Sam to a private, all girls school. Sam hated girls. Oh sure she was one, but seriously, how catty are girls? Sam had always preferred the company of boys. They had their flaws but there was always something less manipulative. She hated gossip, secrets, and the mind games girls would play. Needless to say, she didn't fit in. Separating Simon and Sam only made them lonely, and easy targets for school bullies. While Simon starved for popularity and friends, Sam became bitter, and withdrawn.

She found herself seeking out friendship with other people, such as her teachers. It took until her senior year, just after she'd turned eighteen for her to find this. In particular, Mr. Ross. Of course a male teacher, gossipy girls just grow up to be gossipy women. She found herself eating lunches in his classroom, instead of her usual bathroom stall. He was a great friend, this went on for months, until another teacher thought they were far too close. It was her mother with Simon all over again, but this time Sam was ready to do all she could to keep her friend. Mr. Ross suggested they go to his office for lunches, they could close the door and no one would have to know. Stupid as it might seem now, Sam agreed.

It only took a handful of lunches there for things to go South. It started with him brushing aside her long black hair that had fallen to her face aside, a move she noticed but thought nothing of. Next it was a hand on her knee, just below where the grey skirt of her uniform landed. This made her uncomfortable, but it was when his hand slowly started moving up her skirt, she jumped to her feet and told him to stop.

She went for the door, and started to open it, he slammed it shit and chained it. He pinned her against the door and started telling her, it was alright, and this was a beautiful thing they were about to do.

Before he died Sam's father died when she was fourteen, he'd been sure to put her in self defense classes. Her small frame made people believe she was an easy target, and that was the biggest mistake anyone could make when it came to her.

Not that it would require anyone with any defensive training to know to knee an attacker in the groin. When he went down she shot across the room for the window got it open and attempted to climb out, but Mr. Ross grabbed her and threw her into the wall. She fell to the ground and he attempted to pin her down. She kept her arms up so he couldn't and elbowed him in the nose. There was blood. She tried again for the door, but once again he stopped her, and flung her into a cabinet breaking off the door. She landed on top of the door, and when he was coming for her, she grabbed the largest remaining piece. When he grabbed her arm, she swung the piece of wood shard, hard, fast and right at his head. He went down, but it wasn't enough, not this time. In fear and anger, she hit him again, and again, and again. She lost count of how many times. Then she realized he was laying motionless on the floor. She ran from his office to find another teacher.

It seemed to be a blur after that. The ambulance showed up and took Mr. Ross away. The police came and asked her to go down to the station with them to share her side of the story. After her questioning she went home with her mother, who was mortified this might get out. Yes, this might get out. Not that her daughter was an attempted rape victim. That very same night, the police arrived at her door, and arrested her. She'd put the man in a coma.

Sam was brought into countless offices, and holding cells over the course of a month. There continued to be delays in going to court because Mr. Ross didn't wake up. Sam seemed to be in her own coma. Days blurred together, she had lost her concept of time. She was pale, and getting too thin. That seemed about right considering she couldn't remember actually eating anything in that time. She was hospitalized twice for dehydration, and still the court days continued to be delayed.

Finally the day came, she was taken into an office and offered a deal. If she plead guilty to the charges against her, the sentencing would be lenient. The charges against Mr. Ross would remain, until he was awake and could go to trial. If she fulfilled the required sentence, and behaved, these sentences would be wiped from her record in the next five years. If Mr. Ross woke up and was found guilty, they'd be wiped immediately. Her mother took the deal, with an added stipulation, this remained a very hush hush situation. How exactly her mother kept this case out of the public eye was beyond Sam, and all her mother ever said to her was," It's amazing what money can do for you".

So as her mother set off on another cruise, Sam began her lesser sentence, community service. She honestly didn't know if she could readjust to life again, and be around people. There was one in particular, she expected to have issues with, a perverse, obnoxious boy named Nathan. Meanwhile the ongoing sexual tension between Curtis, and Alisha was enough to turn anyone's stomach, let alone some one who had been through what she had.

There was more than one glimmer of light in the group, a girl who was unsure of herself, put up a barrier, but accepted people for who they were, Kelly. It took a while for either of them to have a level of trust, on Sam's part particularly because Kelly was a girl. But eventually the two were very close friends.

But what saved Sam, in her first bit of time doing her community service was fate. Fate had taken pity on her and gave her what she needed, some one who she knew cared about her. Her best friend, Simon. It had been two and a half years since her mother had cut him completely out of her life, and yet their friendship was as strong as ever. She noticed Simon was quieter, and more timid than he had been when they were kids. She felt he'd been hurt, and that hurt her. He didn't tell her much, not in the beginning, but she knew. Excluding more recent circumstances, she was typically very observant. She'd pick up on things others might not. Simon said this is why she got the power she did.

Her first day of community service in the freak storm that gave a lot of people powers, she got the ability to absorb other people's powers. Not actually take them away, but use them. She had to touch the person, and she could get their powers. It came in handy on more than one occasion she had access to immortality, or the ability to have a full conversation with Kelly by holding her hand. While her friends at one point chose to be rid of their powers, she held onto hers. She actually made them swear not to tell Seth what her power was. She was sure he would try and take it from her by force. As a result of her still having her original power, she'd come to learn more about it over time. Like how she could hold onto different powers until she needed them, she couldn't handle more than a couple at a time, but she was able to keep a handful. She also learned that different touches meant the powers would last longer. It relied on emotion and intensity. A kiss would give her more than a handshake, but a hug from a friend would last longer than that of a stranger.

A lot had happened over that year. Mr. Ross plead guilty to his charges, also looking for a lesser sentence. He was now serving time, as a "baby raper", a stigma you really didn't want when incarcerated with convicted murderers. As such Sam's record had been wiped clean…of course this happened AFTER she'd completed her sentence.

She had officially become an orphan. Her mother was killed when she was in port on a cruise. There wasn't a lot of details surrounding her death. As the only child she had, Sam inherited her parents fortune, what her mother hadn't spent. While She'd spent most of her teenage years hating money, Sam knew it was something handy to have, So she invested it, and lived off what she made now working for her father's company. A job her mom had neglected for a long time.

Just before Christmas, she was proud of herself for the personal progress she'd made. She was trusting again. She never stopped trusting her friend Simon, but had learned to trust her new friends too, Kelly, Curtis, Alisha and yes, even Nathan. It would seem every so often, Sam would misplace her trust, and Nathan was one of her mistakes.

For months there was a back and forth, flip flopping, possibility that Nathan and Kelly might get together. Kelly got tired of the question looming over them and finally made a move. It turned out it wasn't happening, and Kelly ended that little mystery. After Kelly started seeing other guys, Nathan suddenly turned his attention to Sam. The two became friends, which upgraded to flirting. That was another hurdle Sam was proud to say she'd jumped, needless to say her encounter with Mr. Ross left her reluctant to connect with some one. There were dates, several . Then they slept together. No, Sam wasn't a virgin, but she walked into this with the naivety of one. It wasn't a week later, Nathan had found some one else. How did Sam find out? She walked in on him in a Santa costume with a pregnant little troll wrapped around his hips against a locker. Merry Fucking Christmas indeed. It wasn't long after Nathan left with her for Vegas, and hadn't been heard from again. Good riddance in Sam's mind.

That was all happening around the same time that the rest of them changed their powers. Sam never had Kelly read her thoughts about it, and felt she couldn't really turn to her about Nathan. Instead she had to talk to Simon, who was a little more judgmental and disgusted than she would have liked, but he was some one to talk to. She did eventually tell Kelly, who just got mad. Not at Sam, at Nathan, for using her, knowing full and well what she'd gone through. It was another good riddance to Nathan.

Sam slowly started getting over the whole Nathan thing with the help of her friends support. She was hesitant to trust him in the beginning, and probably should have trusted her gut on that one.

Her friends all ended up back in community service. Something to do with a stolen car. She'd been at work when this happened. So it was her turn to support them. While they continued to do their time, she'd become the chauffer as it were. She'd drive them in, pick them up, and along the way they'd acquired another member to the group, Rudy.

Rudy came off as a less vulgar…in some cases, Nathan. And yet, there was something about him, that seemed more personable. None the less Sam had her guard up with him, and it almost seemed her anger to Nathan, was focused on Rudy. It wasn't until Simon called her out on it, she even noticed she was doing it.

When she realized it, she knew where it was coming from. Alisha made it very clear, the two were not the same guy, not at all. The way Nathan used Sam, Alisha confessed to doing the same to Rudy. Sam's arrogance to Rudy was the very same thing his arrogance was, a way of protecting themselves.

This was just after Rudy had a run in with a girl whose power happened to have something to do with making a guy's man bits fall off. He'd been using girls, but it was out of fear. Fear they'd reject him if they actually got to know him. While that experience would have been traumatizing he learned from it. This is when she was able to start an actual friendship with him.

At first it was only his emotional side that would talk to her. The other was too pissed off that she'd been a bitch, while his emotions cared to learn why. Rudy's emotional side became closer with her than Kelly and Simon, which was good because they had a little less time for her now that they were each in a couple.

His emotional side was very forthcoming, and easy to talk to. She didn't have walls there, there was a strong trust. That trust developed into a crush. Sam thought nothing of it, and tried to ignore it. She thought it was the excitement of a new bond, and brushed it off. Besides, this was just PART of Rudy. Though eventually the other part of Rudy got over her being a bitch. She wasn't quiet sure if he saw her getting along with his other side, or the other side had put in a good word for her, but he came around.

For months they became closer, and spent a ton of time together. They were the comfort in the crowd of couples and Curtis's flavor of the week. Fighting the crush became harder and harder for Sam.

Things went bad in a hurry more recently. Realities were warped in a mater of hours one day at the community center. People who were dead, like they knew to be dead, because they'd killed them, had returned. The probation workers, and worst of all, the crazy religious chick. She'd decided that the "path" she'd chosen in life wasn't the right one. What led to this, Sam was unsure, but she went into the crowd of them that day, killed Alisha, and disappeared. Just like it had always been, when Simon hurt, Sam hurt, and this was excruciating. Alisha's blood was all over him as he cradled her. Sam fell to the ground, her legs having gone weak out of anguish for the loss of her friend, and for her friend. Kelly cried with her, while Rudy knelt down and held her hand.

This is when Simon made the decision. He had to go back in time and make sure his time with Alisha happened, no matter how short. The thought was completely romantic, and Seth proved his friendship to the group by aiding him, literally, with the power to do so. Selfishly, Sam didn't want him to go. She knew going to the past, meant he was going to his own death, marching to it, with glee. The thought killed her, but what killed her more, was the thought he'd never have Alisha. Alisha brought him back. The Simon Sam remembered came back, and she saw the Simon he SHOULD have grown into. It was because of Alisha, and she couldn't ask him to leave that behind. It was a tear filled goodbye the day he left, truly bitter sweet.

Sam closed herself off from the world for a week. She didn't take phone calls, she didn't leave the house. It was like being back in that holding cell, a coma, a blur. All in mourning of her childhood friend. It wasn't until one day Kelly arrived at her door. She told her she needed to get out of the house, and have some fun. He was gone, but she, Sam, was still here. Reluctantly, Sam agreed.

When they got to the club, she still believed going there that night was a bad idea. Kelly of course was off with Seth, and Curtis off chatting with a girl at the bar. In the booth with her was Rudy. He was talking, and asking a lot of questions. It was out of concern, she knew that, but her responses were gestures, or as few words as she could possibly use. The more he spoke, the more she warmed up to him talking with her. She was still upset, and grief stricken, but she was happy to have Rudy there, and caring for her. Him showing her how he cared felt good. Finally she decided it was time for a beer. By the end of that one, she enjoyed his caring more. After her second more again. Her third, she wanted to hold his hand. The forth she was cuddled into him. The fifth she was hugging him repeatedly. Number six, she wanted more and led him to a hallway in the club.

The alarm went off a second time, waking Sam from her train of thought, or quiet possibly her mind replaying this all as she was drifting back to sleep. "Five more minuets" Rudy groaned at her.

She rolled over and looked at him. She was so happy. This year, some terrible things had happened. She changed, a lot, and learned even more. But here and now she was happy.

"You already had your five minuets" she smiled nudging him awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Lawyers. Seemed they'd become a staple in Sam's life over the last while. If they weren't making offers and gambles on her life, it seemed she was dealing with her mother's estate. Sitting in a lawyers office gave her knot in the pit of her stomach, a knot she has grown too comfortable with over the last six months.

"Now, I just need you to sign here, and here" the lawyer, her mom's lawyer said. Sam never Bothered to learn his name, she didn't really like dealing with him. "And that's it" he smiled, "Your mother's estate is now closed".

Sam gathered up her paper work, shook his hand and walked out the door. There was a rather loud sigh of relief. Yet another Nightmare over, and not a second too soon. It was odd to her that her mother would have left her as not only the sole benefactor to her estate but also executor. She made no bones about it, the relationship between she and her mother was volatile, but she apparently still cared enough about her to leave the family money to her, perhaps making her executor was just her final "fuck you", because it had been no picnic. Sam had expected to be sharing some of the wealth with her mother's MUCH younger Boyfriend. He was closer to Sam's age than her mother's. Sure it happens, younger men fall for older women, she just found it interesting how the statistics went up when they were wealthy older women. Now it was Sam's. She wasn't about to go and flaunt it, and spend a TON of it. Her mother always worried about how she was perceived, she needed people to think she had money. Sam hated that about her. It had taken away the best friend she ever had as a child. It caused some very traumatic events in life. Sam was actually happy with her life now, so she didn't like dwelling on the negative things in her life, they'd all led her to where she is now. She didn't dwell, but she wouldn't forget, and she vowed not to follow in her mother's footsteps. It would be helpful to get her back on track financially. Dealing with final expenses had put her in the red. This would give her a great start and one hell of a nest egg.

Sam checked her phone to see if she'd missed any text messages. In fact she had, from Curtis that read, "might wanna get to the community center". That was vague, and worried her. If something serious with Rudy had happened though ,she figured that would warrant a call instead of a text. Sam made her way to her motor bike, put all her paperwork neatly in her saddle bags and took off for the community center.

"Why you looking for my girlfriend"?! Rudy stood, fists clenched, lips pursed, and nostrils flared, glaring at the handsome blonde haired blue eyed man who stood before him. He was about 25-30ish, a muscular build, and bright white smile. He wore a slim fitting suit and drove up in a bright red corvette.

"Oh, Sam has a boyfriend" he chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder if she liked men" he looked Rudy up and Down "er or boys"

Rudy tightened his fists and turned a couple different shades of red. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by the engine of Sam's bike. She came to a stop, took off her helmet and tossed her long black hair.

She stood looking confused and angry at the blonde man, "Josh, what are you doing here"?

Before Josh got the chance to respond, Rudy interrupted, pointing at him and flailing his hand around in anger, "Who the fuck is this bloke"?!

Sam's confused and angry turned to just angry as she turned her attention to Rudy, " My mom's Boyfriend" she snapped, "Nice to see you too".

Rudy awkwardly put his hands on his hips, realizing he'd jumped the gun, he attempted to look casual but said nothing.

"Could I talk to you" Josh said, turning his glance to Rudy, "Alone".

Rudy, again awkwardly motioned to the door , "I've got to get back anyway, don't I". With that he turned and went back into the community center.

Sam turned her look back to Josh and folded her arms, "What do you want"?

"Look" he started, "I've run into some money troubles and I was wondering if you could help me out"? Sam stood in shock for a second. What nerve. As if he hadn't sponged enough money off her mother when she was alive! "Just take it out of the estate account and I'll square it up with you when probate's over".

A snide grin came across Sam's face, "Probate IS over".

"Great" he said, now grinning from ear to ear, "When can I get my share".

NERVE! "You don't have a share", she said shaking her head.

Josh's smile turned to a very cold scowl, "Beg pardon"?

"She didn't leave you anything, she left it all to me".

"You have got to be kidding me" he ran his fingers through his hair ," what did you do to change it"?  
"I didn't change anything, it was actually very smooth. EVERYTHING was carried out according to her wishes".

"NO, she was going to leave me something, she told me!

"Well that sucks, she didn't tell me, or put it in her will, so you are shit out of luck".

Josh rushed toward her grabbed her by the arms and shook her "You lying little bitch, you are going to give me my money".

The community center door swung open, and Curtis burst out "HEY"! Josh stopped shaking Sam and turned. "Is there a problem"?

Josh took his hands off Sam, and straightened his blazer "No, no problem" he turned and looked at Sam. By this point Rudy had joined Curtis, completely confused. "I was just leaving. I'll give you a call Sam, we can talk later". Sam said nothing, she simply glared as he walked to his car and drove away.

"You alright" Curtis asked?

"Fine" Sam replied.

Cluing in that something had just happened Rudy turned back and forth to Curtis and Sam as if he were watching a tennis match "what the fuck just happened"?

"He grabbed her"

"You fucking kidding me? Luck I didn't see him, I would have knocked him into next week"! Sam gave Rudy a half smile. "Did he hurt ya"?

"No" full smile "I'm fine".

She walked over, and kissed him on the cheek, as he wrapped his arm around her, "Good" he said wrapping his other arm around her, " Because I kind of like you ya know" he hugged her. "How'd your shit with the lawyer go"?

"All settled" She smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"We got to get back" Curtis interrupted walking back into the community center.  
Not responding to Curtis directly, Rudy started back in, but continued to talk to Sam, "Well good, maybe you'll sleep tonight". He stopped at the doorway turned around and gave her a mischievous grin "Or better yet, maybe you won't" he winked.

"You're right" Said Seth taking a sip of his tea "That is some Nerve". Sam sat at a café with him and spilled the story of the happenings at the community center. "Just goes to show what his true intentions were with your mum".

Sam scoffed, "I knew what they were LONG before that, if he'd wanted to seal the deal, he should have married her. He has nothing".

"Well the estate is now settled isn't it, if he'd wanted to claim anything it should have been in the last six months".

Sam nodded finishing her tea. She quite often would have tea with Seth. Usually Rudy and Curtis were doing their community service this time of day. As a result, the void left by Simon and Kelly was being filled. She'd come to confide in him. She figured it was a similar situation for him.

Just then her phone went off, it was a text message from a blocked number, it read "I want my money". The number may have been blocked, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was from.

She showed the message to Seth who shook his head. "Not, how are you. I miss your mum" She said putting her phone back in her pocket, "Just wants her money".

"So is this what he's going to do now" Seth asked, "Harass you via text message"?

Sam shrugged. The two were gathered their things, and left the café. When she got to her motor bike she noticed a red corvette drive by. It had to be a coincidence.

Coincidence? Perhaps, but the truth was she felt paranoid, like she was being watched. She couldn't shake it. She went out for a long drive on her bike, but she couldn't help but feel like eyes were crawling down the back of her neck. When finally she went home to get her car, she looked at her cell phone, Five missed calls. She listened to the first message "You know that money is rightfully mine" Josh's voice boomed "I will do EVERYTHING I have to do to get it". It was enough to make her hang up and not bother with the others. She didn't need this shit. She had to go get Rudy and Curtis.

Driving she could feel Rudy's stare "What's wrong" he asked?

She was irritated, and apparently didn't have much of a poker face. The day she settled her mother's estate should have been a day where stress was just lifted off of her. Instead she was being harassed by her mother's Mid life crisis. She explained the text message and voicemail.

"Right, give me your phone".

"What? Why"?

"I'm going to call him, give him a piece of my mind".

"No, you're not", Sam knew Rudy's mouth would just cause more trouble, it usually did. "And anyway, he blocked his number".

"Well he can't keep calling you can he", Curtis interjected. REALLY? Curtis was on Rudy's side?

They pulled into the parking lot of the pub. As they began to walk to the door, she noticed a corvette across the parking lot out of the corner of her eye. This time she would discover, it was no coincidence, because Josh stepped out and came barreling towards her, "You haven't been answering my calls"!

"Can't imagine why" She said coolly.

He continued to dart towards her.

"You need to step off mate" Curtis said stepping in front of him.

"This don't concern you".

Rudy stood beside Sam, "Concerns me, you're calling my girlfriend over and over, and I'm not having it".

"Josh" Interupted Sam "I know you were with my mum for the money, but you don't have a legal leg to stand on. I do, and I WILL call the cops, so fuck off".

Josh tried to continue toward her, but was stopped by Curtis, "I already told you" he said pointing to her, shaking with rage, "I will do EVERYTHING I have to. It's my money, and I will have it". With that he went back to his car and drove off.

Sam took everyone home at the end of the night, and went back to her apartment. She got out of the car and shut her door. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

Rudy found himself tossing and turning. He should have gone to Sam's. Instead he was worrying about her. That Josh guy scared her, and now he was worried about her. Truth be told, he'd scared Rudy as well. He was worried what he might try and do. He grabbed his phone and called her. He didn't like the idea of her scared and having to be alone. The call went to voicemail, maybe she wasn't as scared as she thought.

Sam woke up before she opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes, The sun was shinning in a window, and blinded her for a second. She looked up to see her hands cuffed on either side of a pipe. She frantically looked around, she was in a furnace room. She started struggling to get free from the cuffs with no luck. She started to breath faster, as she panicked. She screamed "HELP" over and over for about a minuet, until the door opened. Josh sauntered in with a grin on his face that turned her stomach. He didn't look at her. Instead, he was fixated on his cell phone. No, Sam's Cell phone.

"So, Rudy is the boyfriend. Is it serious"?

Sam didn't respond, she just glared .

"I'm guessing" He shrugged." That's who sends you the naughty texts" he said looking at her and waving her cell phone "tell me" he said looking back to the phone "You getting some from Curtis and Seth too".

"Fuck you Josh" she screamed, "If you think this is going to get you the money, you're out of your fucking mind".

"See this WILL get me my money. You may not pay, but your friends will" He said hitting a button and putting the phone to his ear. He got closer to Sam, "Alright now listen", his voice got deeper and more husky, "I've got your girl friend. You ever want to see her again you do EXACTLY what I say alright? You're not going to tell anyone about this, except the rich one, and you tell him the same thing. I'll call back, and just so you know I really have her" He kicked Sam in the stomach and she screamed. Josh smiled and hung up the phone.

Rudy was frozen. It was anger, fear, and he felt ill. That was Sam who screamed. It only took another second for the other Rudy to be standing next to him whimpering, "what are we going to do"?

Rudy punched the wall with the side of his hand, and then shook it in pain. "We're going to do exactly what he says".

"We need to find her, he's hurting her"

"You think I don't know he's hurting her?! What else can I do"? He Screamed, then paused, "We've got to find Seth" and with that he grabbed his phone and his jacket and ran out the door. The other Rudy trailed quickly after.

Josh was down beside to a hunched over Sam on the ground. She thought she was going to throw up after that kick. He tilted her head up "I hope your boyfriend comes through, not for your sake" he said brushing the hair out of her face "For me, I want my money. You, you can't really leave here can you? You'd go running to the police, and I can't have that. Such a shame too, I wouldn't mind trying out the younger model" he grinned. Sam gasped in fear, and started to struggle again. Flashbacks of Mr. Ross came rushing back. "Oh well, maybe I'll give it a shot before I off you" he stroked her face, and she pulled away as best she could. He grinned at her struggle, got to his feet and left her alone again.

Rudy pounded on Seth's door frantically. Seth answered, half alseep. "What the fuck do you want"?

Rudy burst in the door, both of him, "That Josh guy, he's got Sam"

"What", he cried, suddenly more alert.

"He said I can't go to the cops, I can only talk to you".

"Me" Seth nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "He must want the money from me".

"I don't know" Rudy yelled, "I guess so". They both stood silent for a moment, "Look Seth, if that's what he wants I'll do anything you want, we've got to get her back" he pleaded.

"Calm down, she's my friend, whatever he wants, he's got it".

Rudy's Phone rang.

Sam struggled for a moment, then stopped and thought. What powers did she still have that she could use? She had Seth's, but that would be no good to her. Josh was on a cruise with her mom when the storm hit. There was no power in him to take, he'd gotten her here with typical human thug tactics. She didn't have much stocked up these days. She still had a touch of Kelly's old power, but she didn't know how that would help. She might have also still had some of Nathan's immortality, but she wasn't sure. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it, but if it was there, she might have to. Rudy's! She could use Rudy's power, or try anyway. She'd never used it before, so she wasn't sure how it would work, but she knew she had plenty of it stocked up. She closed her eyes and concentrated for just a second. When she opened her eyes and looked to her left, she saw herself beside her. The other Sam was curled up in a ball and looked like she was about to cry, but she wasn't cuffed.

"No" Whispered Sam, trying to calm her before she brought Josh's attention back to them. "You can't make any sound, you have to go get help and save me. You have to climb out that window and bring back help".

"He's going to hurt you" she whimpered.

It was really no surprise the second Sam was acting like this. Rudy's other half, the side Sam became with friends with first, was emotional. He was the emotions Rudy would rather hide from everyone. That's what the other Sam was. She was sitting there exposing how she REALLY felt bound there. She really was terrified, but knew she couldn't let that part show. Curling up into a ball and crying, while appealing at this very moment, wouldn't save her. "I know, and unless you can get help. Can you do that"?

The other Sam nodded with a quivering lip and climbed to her feet. She made her way across the room, wiggled her way through the window and she was gone.

Emotional Sam looked around trying to figure out where she was. She fought back the tears as she chose a direction and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She'd gasp a few times from her suppressed sobbing, but the real Sam was right, the only way to save her was to get help. Sam continued to run, bare foot, not knowing where she was. She let a whimper slip out in desperation. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She screeched and turned around. She let out a sigh of relief when he discovered, it was Curtis. He looked at her confused, "Sam, are you okay"?

"I want 10 Million"

"Fine" Seth growled into the phone, "where can we get Sam"? Dial tone, He'd left them with nothing.

"Where" Rudy cried?

"He didn't say" Seth said throwing the phone on the couch.

"This is my fault".

"How do you mean"?

"I knew I shouldn't have left her last night".

Seth looked at him confused for a moment "And then he would have waited for another night".

Ignoring Seth's last comment, Rudy sat down and hung his head in guilt, "We have to find her, I don't think he's going to let her go".

Seth's phone went off, "Yeah? We'll be right there" he hung up the phone and looked at Rudy, who looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Curtis found Sam".

Josh came back into the room, and Sam held her breath, hoping her didn't catch her doppelganger. "Well, I'll give you this" he said waving the phone, "You have loyal friends" he began to pace the room again. "They're being very compliant, sure hope your affairs are in order, or that Seth fellow is going to be out ten million dollars for no reason". He got closer to her and crouched down beside her. He put his hands on either side of her face, "I warned you" he whispered looking her in the eye, while she fought to show him no fear, "Everything I have to do". He took his left hand off her face and put his thumb on her lower lip," What a waste. You're so much more appealing than your mother", Sam's anger flared up and she bit at his thumb, missing. "I think things would have been a little more rowdy with you too" he grinned putting his hand back on her cheek, firmly holding her in place as he leaned in, kissing her. She struggled more and tried biting him, but he was pressing to hard against her mouth. She started kicking and hit him in the crotch, knocking him out of the kiss. He backed away from her holding his genitals. He was shaking, she wasn't sure if it was out of pain or anger. He got to his feet and staggered for a second. He stood motionless beside her for a brief moment and then jumped on her right shin. She screamed in pain. "There", he said "Next time maybe you won't fight so much, because next time, it's the other leg". She sat silent, as he stood over her. His anger flared up again and he kicked her in the face. She howled in pain and spit out blood. He stormed across the room and out the door slamming it behind him, leaving her alone again once more. Time was running out, and she knew it.

Seth's tires squealed as he and both Rudy's pulled into the convenience store parking lot where they spotted Curtis and a slightly beaten up Sam. Rudy jumped out of the car before it came to a stop, ran to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. He held her in silence. She shook, she was crying. He bit his lip holding back his own tears. He was relieved, but he couldn't take her crying either. Then his stomach tightened up as he thought of the things Josh might have done to her while he had her. "Did he hurt you"?

She pulled away and shook her head, "Just what you heard, he kicked me in the stomach". She took a breath, "But he still has her" she started shaking.

Seth and Rudy both looked at her quizzically, Curtis began to relay the story he'd only heard moments before. Looking at Rudy he said "She used your power to get help".

After Curtis finished talking, the other Rudy looked at the Sam in front of them, "So you're the Sam equivalent to me".

She nodded. The original Rudy looked at her, "So my Sam is still there, with him". She started to whimper nodding. The other Rudy rushed to her and held her consoling her. "So you need to take us to her".

"She can't remember exactly where she was" Curtis said grimly.

Rudy started to panic, "What are we going to do then"?!

The other Rudy shot him a glare, "Can't you see she's traumatized" he snapped, holding her closer?

"Yes" he snapped. He turned to her, "Believe me, seeing you like this is killing me, but we need to find her I love ALL of Sam"!

Everyone paused, he said love. He'd never said that before, in his LIFE.

The other Rudy was about to say something when Sam stepped back, wiped her eyes and nodded. "You're right, we can't just leave her" she sniffed, "I came from that direction" she said pointing up the street, "So we can start there".

They all piled into Seth's car and started down the street. Sam knew she should have examined where she was before she began to run. If the other Sam had gone for help, she would have. Her breath buckled at the thought. What if she didn't get to her in time? It would be all her fault. No Sam, you need to keep it together. You have to go get help and save me. Words played over and over in her head as they drove into a subdivision of apartment buildings. It was one of these, but there were so many, what if he spotted them before they got to her? He'd kill her! "Stop the car" she said quietly but firmly. Seth stopped the car and they all looked at her, "If he sees us looking for her, she's dead".

"So what do you suggest" asked Seth.

You have to go get help and save me. Over and over, she could hear the words in her head. Words in her head, of course! Those last drops of Kelly's power! She put her finger to her mouth to silence them all, closed her eyes and concentrated.

It was broken. There was no doubt in her mind, he broke her leg. Even if the other Sam got back with the guys, it couldn't be a quick and easy escape. She couldn't walk. Sam was starting to lose hope. Sam! And quite possibly her mind. Sam it's me, I have the guys, but I don't remember what building you're in. She was back she had them! Hope was restored, Sam's head shot up she looked to the window. She couldn't see out, but they were out there. Make some noise, we'll follow the sound. Sam started crying out "Help, I'm down here, I'm in here", over and over. The door swung open, but she didn't stop, she kept screaming. Josh rushed to her and punched her in the face hoping to silence her, but he didn't she kept screaming. He hit her again, there was no stopping her, until he put a gun to her head. "Shut the fuck up" he demanded, "Or I will blow your fucking brains out right now"! She looked up at him, glaring. He back handed her with the gun in hand. He turned back to the door, looking at the gun, then he realized he wasn't alone. Rudy, Seth and Curtis stood in the doorway. Josh froze in his tracks for a moment, then turned to run back to Sam, fortunately Curtis could run faster. Before Josh made it back to her, Curtis had him and was struggling with the gun. Seth and Rudy ran to Sam.

"Alright, stand up", Seth said sliding his hands under her arms.

"I can't" she explained, "He broke my leg".

Rudy's nostrils flared and he ran at Josh and punched him in the face. It was enough to distract Curtis and Josh broke free with the gun. He pointed it at Rudy.

"NO" Screeched Sam, "Okay fine, Josh, I'll give you the money, all of it, just don't shoot him". As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew it was a bad move. She'd shown her hand, her weakness.

Josh smiled at her for a second, "you're out of time love" he said walking toward Rudy with the gun, "I'm going to have to waste all of you now, I think your boy friend is a good place to start".

Out of nowhere the other Sam and Rudy came through the door behind Josh. Sam slid along the floor and kicked Josh upwards between the legs. He dropped the gun. Both of the Rudys ran to him, the real Rudy for him, while the other fumbled with the gun, and pointed it at Josh. The other Rudy continued to sit on top of him continuously punching him until he realized his counter part had the gun, then he got up and walked away from him. When Josh was able to stand up, he looked around the room seeing two of two people, "What the fuck"?

"Shoot him Rudy" Curtis cried out.

"I can't" he cried, "It's not in me".

Josh grinned knowing he could once again get the upper hand.

"Rudy" said the other Rudy, "look at her". The Rudy with the gun, looked to the floor where Seth stood struggling to break Sam out of the cuffs. "Look what he's done to her". He was right, Sam was hunched over, her face was swollen and bleeding, he'd broken her leg, he'd hurt her bad. He put his finger on the trigger, but he was the emotional one, could he really do this?

"Rudy" said the other Sam, softly, "He'll kill me, but before he does, he plans to rape me".

His worst fear. Losing her. Followed directly by his runner up worst fear. He could do this, he HAD to do this. He went blind with anger and started firing. He wasn't sure how many times but it was enough to empty the gun. He kept firing when it was empty, but it didn't matter anymore, Josh was laying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He fell to his knees and was about to drop further but the other Sam caught him and sat on the floor with him holding him.

The other Rudy ran to the other Sam, as Seth broke her free. He hugged her for a minuet and stood up. He hunched over and picked her up holding her close to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Said Seth.

"We need to get me cleaned up first" she insisted, so no one investigates too much.

Seth nodded in agreement and then looked back to the other Sam and Rudy. "You two will have to go back, there's not enough room in my car".

The two agreed, and walked across the room to their other halves. Rudy went first. Before Sam's other half went back the real Sam looked at her, "You did awesome" she smiled, "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead". The other Sam smiled and rejoined her.

The four went back to the car in silence. As they drove away Rudy got a grin on his face, "I can't believe I never thought of that possibility before".

"What possibility is that" asked Sam.

"Two of my girl friend" he smiled at her. Seth and Curtis both quietly smiled. Rudy continued, "just think of the sexual possibilities".

Sam rolled her eyes at him and then smiled, "Yeah, I'll let that one slide I think".

"Will you now" he chuckled, "Why is that"?

She turned to him, grinned and raised one eyebrow, "Because you said you love me".


	4. Chapter 4-Prequel

Note* So I have put this story on hold because the current season is a go. I had some one request I give a little more detail of the events leading up to the Rudy and Sam thing. So I re watched Season 3 and picked my places to put their evolution. So if you've been looking for a little more detail here it is J

Sam sat in the pub with Curtis. She was a little thrown off that he'd asked her to come by. The Sam Curtis combo wasn't a common one. But these days, Simon was with Alisha, and Kelly seemed distracted.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come by"

She took a gulp from her beer, "A little bit".

"Well, I have something I've been struggling with" he started slowly, " I had an incident when I was Melissa. My track coach, he slipped me something".

"So that's why Rudy-"

"I don't want to talk about that" he quickly cut her off," He slipped me something, and he attacked me",

She was about to sip her beer but stopped short, "Attacked you how"? He hesitated to continue. "Did he rape you" she hissed?

"No" he responded, "I mean he was going to, but I came to".

"So you got away" she said letting out a sigh.

"Yeah" he shrugged, "but it's doing my head in, and I just thought" he cut himself off.

"You'd talk to me about it, because I was almost raped".

"Well yeah" he paused, "Did I offend you"?

"No" she said, "You needed some one to talk to".

"Well yeah. I don't know how to get over this".

"When I get there, I'll let you know". He looked at her confused, "I'm not over it. I just don't dwell on it".

"Oh" he said apologetically.

"Don't feel bad, it helps to talk" she reached for his hand to comfort him, "You needed to talk to some one who would understand, and I do".

"So what do I do"?

"I used to dwell on what he tried to do. He tried to rape me, but he didn't. I fought, and I got away, and I find comfort in that. He attacked me, but I won".

"I suppose" he shrugged.

"It won't happen over night, and if you need some one to talk to though, I'm here".

"Thanks"

She faked strength for him. In reality it still wasn't easy for her to talk about. It had gotten easier, but she'd gotten set back a few steps. When she put herself out there with Nathan, it was the first time since the incident. She put trust in him, and it was broken. It opened up the old wounds from her attack. Granted she was handling it better than she had when it first happened, but she felt like a victim again. She took a deep breath fighting back some tears desperately trying to escape her eyes.

The door to the bar opened and Rudy strutted in . It had been a few weeks since Rudy first walked into their lives. Most of the time Sam still wasn't sure of what to think of him. Typically he reminded her of Nathan, and that wasn't a good thing. As a result she usually tried to avoid conversing with him.

"I fucking need a pint mate" he said putting a bill on the bar. Sam sat silently as Curtis prepared his order. Rudy looked at Sam, "What's your problem"? He turned his glance to Curtis and grinned, "Did I interrupt something"? Sam's tolerance was low for Rudy. "Sorry mate" he laughed, "I didn't mean to cock block ya".

Sam slammed her hand down on the bar , "You know, for some one who struggled with his own issues, you know your shit with Alisha? You are REALLY and insensitive FUCK". With that she sped out the door.

She got in her car buckled up and burst into tears. She couldn't help it. In all honesty Rudy was just the straw that broke the camels back. She was used to far worse vulgarity than that, he was really just a way out for her. She knew she couldn't have fought the tears back much longer. She sat and sobbed with her face buried in her hands until she was interrupted by Rudy knocking on her window door.

"Please hear me out" he pleaded.

She was hesitant, but she rolled her window down, "what" she demanded.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely, "You're right, he really is insensitive".

She paused for a second, "You're the other Rudy". He nodded. "What is his problem" she asked?

"He's insecure" He replied, "He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, and he is much worse with other people's". There was another pause, "Listen, I feel real bad about what he did. Obviously he really upset you. Do you want to talk about it"?

"Not particularly", She replied.

Rudy nodded and started to back away. She watched him go back inside, started her car and drove off. That was not what she expected. That was nothing like Nathan. She was surprised and confused. He seemed to genuinely care. Yes, but this was only PART of Rudy she reminded herself.

His apology stayed in her mind and soon she was texting him, and spending time with him. Again it was only part of Rudy, the other part of him quite often still reminded her of Nathan, but she didn't hate him. She couldn't knowing that the emotional Rudy was part of him. He'd become a good friend to her i. She actually found herself developing a crush on him. She would dismiss her feelings and would repeat in her mind that he was only part of him. She didn't realize what she actually felt for him until she got a text from him one night to meet her at the pub.

She walked in and Curtis was behind the bar chatting with both Rudys. One smiled at her while the other sort of scowled. The scowling Rudy sort of glared at her, "well I suppose I'm officially the third wheel, since the two of you are all buddies now".

The other Rudy seemed very happy to see her, and walked with her over to a booth, "I'm so excited to talk to you about something" he said quietly, clearly not wanting the other Rudy to hear. They sat in the booth, he really was excited. "I'm in love" he beamed. She held her breath, not quite sure what to think. "I met an amazing woman, actually she's my therapist, and she really gets me". Sam felt like she was punched in the stomach. "We made love and it was amazing" he continued. She thought she was going to be sick as he continued to gush about this woman. She sat and listened to him as he went on and on. She would nod and force a smile at the appropriate times, all the while hurting. She was jealous. She fought the feeling she had for him with everything she had. It wasn't fair for her to want to hold on to him, knowing he was a package deal. But how was it fair that this woman was getting the best of Rudy? "So what do you think" he finally asked.

She choked back tears, "I'm really happy for you".

He looked at her funny for a second, "are you okay"?

She knew she couldn't hide the tears from him so she had to make something up, "I'm just dealing with some stuff, sorry, I'm really happy for you" she forced a smile.

"I'm sorry" he said reaching for her hand across the table.

She pulled her hand away, "Look" she continued to fake a smile, " I just have a lot on my mind, I kind of need to make it an early night, I have a lot on the go tomorrow".

"I understand" he smiled thoughtfully, "I just wanted to share this with my friend".

"Yeah thanks for that" she said as she got up and quickly made her way to the door.

No sooner did she get to her car and the tears streamed down her face.

The next day she got a text from him you need to get to the community center 4 kelly

She didn't send anything back, instead she sped to the community center. She arrived in time to watch Kelly stab the probation worker and take off. She ran into the emotional Rudy who looked surprised to see her. She was about to run with the others to the aid of the probation worker but he put his hands on her arms stopping her, "What are you doing here"?

She looked at him funny, "You messaged me".

"Actually" Said Rudy from behind her, "I did". The two looked at him puzzled for a moment.

The emotional Rudy yelled at him, "Haven't you interfered with my life enough for one day"?

"Can we perhaps talk about it later" the other Rudy shouted back, "We're kind of dealing with a crisis here".  
Sam didn't say anything but rushed to help the others with the injured probation worker. It was too late for him, he was fading fast. Simon explained to him, that it wasn't in fact Kelly who stabbed him, but a body swapper. Rudy demonstrated to him about their powers by becoming just the one Rudy again.

When all was said and done and Kelly was back, they were all leaving the community center, when Sam offered Rudy a ride home.

"So, what was he talking about" She finally asked breaking the awkward silence, "Interfering in his life"?

"I broke it off with his 40 year old girlfriend"

Sam paused and started to giggle, "40"?

Rudy started to laugh too, "I know".

Sam tried to stifle her laughter, and tried to look at him seriously , "I'm sorry that's not funny".

"Are you kidding? That's hilarious"!

"No it's not" She said still fighting laughter, "He said he loved her"

"He loves everyone"

"No but seriously" She said FINALLY able to calm down, "You two are the same person, so you will have to find a girl who works for both of you. I know he can hear me, and he should know he's awesome, and should settle for no less than awesome, he'll find it".

Rudy gave her a sincere smile, "thanks".

Sam sat at the community center with Alisha, Kelly, and Melissa dealing with a major crisis. Melissa was pregnant. They sat going over and over the possibilities in their minds, until Melissa thought maybe the father was Rudy. Jealousy reared it's ugly head again, and Sam's stomach tightened up. She'd been more successful in suppressing her feelings lately, so she found it hard to believe, she was now jealous of Curtis.

"Well you'll have to call him, he's off trying to fix his cock", Kelly explained to Melissa.

Sam looked at them very confused, "Dare I ask"?

Alisha explained everything, actually making it easier for her to fight back her emotions. The story she told was one that seemed to resemble something Nathan would do, and that turned her off immediately. When Kelly took Melissa to see Seth and try and fix everything, Sam went home and found herself dwelling on the other side of Rudy. The side that made her not want him. She was confused and torn every which way by her crush and not quite sure what to do. She got a text from Rudy asking to meet.

She knocked on the door of his flat, and he quickly let her in. She sat down on the couch, looking around the room to see if the other Rudy was there. "Just you" she asked.

"Well it's both of us" he said calmly, "Both of us wanted to talk to you". She looked at him blankly. She was used to having things bounced off of her by the emotional Rudy, but the other typically wanted nothing to do with her. "Am I an asshole"?

"Um what"?

"Well you never want to talk to both of me do ya. I imagine you know all about today too".

"Yeah, I heard. Did you get that cleared up" she giggled

"Yeah it's all aces now" he replied, "I deserved it. I suppose I needed it".

"How do you mean"

"I mistreat women, I don't show the respect I should. Was just a matter of time before it bit me in the cock". She chuckled again. "I just know, the other guy, he talks to you. I thought maybe you'd have some perspective".

She paused and thought for a moment, "Rudy what is it you're really after with women"?

"I suppose, a girl friend. Like a really cool chick. I'm just scared".

"You're never going to find one if you go around shagging five girls in one night. For some reason girls don't like that" she said sarcastically. They both giggled, "It's scary as fuck, and you could get hurt, but you have to try, or it will never happen. I know it's scary though, believe me I know".

He paused and looked at her, "You got hurt by Simon didn't you"?

"Simon? NO! NO! That is completely platonic".

"Seriously" he giggled, "All this time I thought he'd hurt you"

She thought for a second, "I was hurt, but not by him".

She proceeded to tell him her story. EVERYTHING. Her teacher attacking her. Her not having sex with anyone until Nathan, and him completely betraying her.

By the end of the story Rudy looked angry, "It's no wonder you didn't like me" he said, "I must have reminded you of him".

Sam found herself looking at Rudy as one person again. She would spend time with him as a whole, and he was a lot kinder to her. She was afraid he'd treat her with kid gloves, instead he simply made an effort to show her respect. In the beginning she found starting over getting to know him, made it easier to ignore her feelings. Now that they were good friends, she found herself fighting them again. Now she found it harder to give herself excuses. He was a whole person now. He was a package deal, but she was good with that. Now her fear was typical. It was rejection.

With the probation worker gone, she found herself hanging out at the community center more often. She didn't have to wear the orange jumpsuits like the others, but she would spend time with them there like she would if she were on community service. One day when she got there she found Kelly and Alisha looking into the Cafeteria scowling. When she got to the window to see what it was, she joined in the scowling as she glared at the overly peppy, slutty looking cheerleaders. Alisha caught Simon staring and scolded him. As Rudy joined them, she expected a similar reaction from him, but was pleasantly surprised when he cried, "Fucking cheerleaders" and ran away. Sam found him on the roof and sat beside him. Alisha and Simon joined them, and he quickly explained his repulsion. By the time he was done his story, all three were laughing at him as he hung his head. Alisha and Simon left the two of them on the roof.

"Can I make a confession" Sam smiled nudging him, "I don't like Cheerleaders either. Actually when I was in school, I'd heckle them". She stood up," I actually threw shit at them, and one time I punched one in the face". Rudy looked up at her and smiled. "So I promise to protect you from the evil cheerleaders. I'll bash their heads in".

Rudy stood up and looked at looked her in the eye, "You are my knight in shinning armor" he told her as he pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and just took in the moment . Both lingered in the hug until they were interrupted by all of the others joining them on the roof. She had no idea she would be keeping her promise about bashing in the heads of the cheerleaders though.

It was only a week later they'd all be mourning the loss of not one but two friends. They'd seen Alisha murdered, and said goodbye to Simon, as he traveled back in time to make sure he would be able to be with her. For Sam it was her having her best friend taken away all over again. While she wanted to beg him to stay, she knew that wasn't a fair request, and instead, wished him the best.

Rudy was a steady rock for her for the first two days. She would sit and cry while he held her. They'd talk and he'd try and make her feel better. On the third day she didn't want to see anyone. He would text her, and call, but she didn't answer. She felt she was cried out, and shut out the world. This lasted for 2 days, Until Kelly arrived at her door.

"Let me the fuck in, I'm staying right here". Sam reluctantly let her in. The two sat and chatted a while, until Kelly convinced Sam, she needed to get out of the house. She agreed to go to a club that night and the two girls spent the afternoon getting ready.

When they arrived at the club the bass was loud and the guys had a booth saved for them. Sam slid in next to Rudy, who looked very happy to see her, "I'm glad you came out, I was worried about ya".

"I'm alright, I just needed to be alone" she smiled.

Seth joined them at the table with a round and they started downing the drinks. After about three Kelly decided she needed to hit the dance floor so she and Seth were off. Curtis spotted a girl that caught his eye so he was gone.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Sam shouted over the music

"What" hollered Rudy.

She grabbed his hand, "Come on". In her head she had every intention of telling Rudy how she felt. A combination of the beer, and her mind set was telling her it was time. She led him past the bathrooms where the music got much quieter, and around a corner into an empty hallway.

"What is it" he smiled at her leaning against the wall. Her stomach knotted up. The beer was enough to tell her in her mind to do it, but it wasn't enough to loosen her tongue. "You said you wanted to tell me something, what was it"?

She couldn't. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She looked down at her feet. Rudy bent down to look her in the eye, "Whatever it is" he smiled at her and he put his hand under her chin to tilt her head back up, "You can tell me I promise".

She may not have been able to tell him, but this close she had to take the chance, and she kissed him. He paused for a minuet, stood up but stayed locked in the kiss with her. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her deeper. He bent down reaching for her outer thighs and lifting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He put her back against the wall on the other side of the hall and pressed into her spread legs. They stopped kissing for a moment and breathlessly smiled at each other before he started kissing down her neck. She threw her head back, taking in the feeling of his mouth on her skin. This was really happening, she thought to herself.

They were suddenly interrupted by Seth, "Sam" cried out and then realized he'd interrupted something, he got a little more quiet, "Sorry, have you seen Kelly"?

She looked at him for a moment still off the ground and against the wall, though both Sam and Rudy had stopped, "No haven't seen her".

"I'm worried, she just took off". Rudy set Sam down. "I'm going to keep looking for her, if you can help that would be great" he said as he walked away and left the two alone again in the hall.

Sam didn't want to go, but knew she had to go help find Kelly. She looked at Rudy apologetically. He looked reluctant but nodded to tell her, it was okay to go. With that, she took off down the hall to find Kelly, afraid to look back that she might not be able to resist.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is a very brief tie in between the two seasons of Misfits so I can get back on track with my fan fiction, more to come.

Sam walked through the airport holding Rudy's hand. The two along with Curtis made their way back to the parking lot. They'd just dropped Seth off, as he made his way to Africa to reunite with Kelly. He'd gotten word of where she'd been all this time and knew he had to go and see if he could try and make it work with her. Knowing now where she was, Sam understood. Kelly had lost something when she lost her original power. She got to choose first but being a rocket scientist hadn't panned out the way she'd hoped. She thought it would be a whole new chapter for her, an opportunity. Instead, she'd been struck down every time she took a shot. Now she was putting it to good use in Africa. She missed her, but she understood. As they made their way to the exit, Rudy put his arm around her and kissed her on top of her head. He knew this was all a lot for her to take in, and she wasn't sure what she would do without him.

Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind them, " Curtis, Sam, is that you"?

Sam froze mid step. She slowly turned and locked eyes with Curtis, who had a shocked and confused look on his face. The two slowly turned to see who it was, and sure enough, the face matched the voice…it was Nathan.

"Oh my god it is you" He said as he made his way to the two of them, and gave them both a hug. Both stood frozen. "I've missed you, where's Barry"?!

"You're back from Vegas" Curtis said clearing his throat?

"Yeah, I got arrested" He said putting his hands on his hips, "Can, you believe it". Nathan turned his attention to Rudy, and gave him a puzzled look, "Who's this guy"?

"This is Rudy" Curtis replied, giving Sam a look as if to say, speak up.

Nathan reached to shake his hand, until Rudy said, "I'm Sam's boyfriend".

Nathan pulled his hand back and put it back on his hip, "Cool man". There was an awkward silence. "So" Nathan said breaking the silence, "Let's go for a pint shall we"?

"Oh wow" Sam finally spoke, "A good idea".

They got to the pub and the four made their way to a booth. Sam had no real desire to talk and found herself trying to pay attention to only her beer.

"So arrested you say" Curtis said trying to break awkwardness, knowing it was impossible.

"Yeah mate" Nathan chuckled, "Did you know there is no seven on a dice"?

"Seriously mate, you got arrested for not knowing that" Rudy cried out.

Sam looked at him rather disappointed, "There are only six sides on a dice".

"Where were you when I needed to know that" Nathan cried at her.

"Right where you left me Nathan" she said taking a drink of her beer.

"That was a BIG mistake" he said giving her a grin and looking her up and down.

"Well you mistake" Rudy said putting his beer stein up to toast, "My luck". Nathan clinked his glass to Rudy's reluctantly.

Rudy started to slide out of the booth, "Excuse me" he said getting to his feet, " I have to make toilet.

Curtis got up to get another beer leaving Sam and Nathan alone.

"So what's your deal with this Rudy fella" Nathan said intrusively.

"He's my boyfriend" she said taking a gulp of her beer.

"I get that, is he a rebound from me"?

"Fuck you Nathan! My being with him has nothing to do with you"!

"Sorry. Sensitive" He took a drink of his beer and looked back to her, "So do I have a chance of getting you back at all"?

Sam stood up, threw her beer in his face, and stormed out of the pub. Rudy came out of the bathroom to see her walk out the door. He glared at a dripping Nathan and followed after her.

"Sam" Rudy cried after her in the parking lot, "What happened back there"?

"He's a fucking pig" she said spinning around, "He hasn't changed at all".

"What did he do" Rudy asked, and suddenly got more angry, "What the fuck did he do"?

"He asked if he had a shot with me still".

"What did you tell him"?

"I think my beer spoke for me" she snapped. Rudy gave her a hurt look. She knew she wasn't angry with him, and her snapping wasn't fair. She calmed her voice, "He asked if you were rebound, and I got pissed off".

Rudy walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. "I love ya you know". She silently hugged him back. He'd been saying that for over a week, but she still wasn't ready to say it back.

Back in the bar, Curtis made his way back to the booth and handed Nathan a towel.

"What's her problem" He cried wiping the beer off his face, "I just asked a simple question".

"You pissed her off when you left man" Curtis explained, "It took her some time to warm up to Rudy, they're close. You don't mess with that".

"So are they in love or something" he cried. Curtis didn't answer, he looked down at his beer. He knew something, Nathan was sure of it. "Well"?!

"No man" Curtis replied, "Sam is happy with him".

"You didn't answer my question" Nathan pressed.

"He loves her" Curtis shrugged.

Nathan smiled, "So I do still have a shot".

"NO"!

"You said he loved her, you never said it went both ways".

"Just leave it"!

"Thanks mate" Nathan cried as he ran out the door of the pub.

The next day Sam was eating her breakfast when a knock came to her door. When she opened it she was disgusted to see Nathan standing in her doorway. She went to close the door but he stopped her, "Look before you throw me into the streets just hear me out" he begged. She glared for a second then let him in. He followed close behind her, and she could feel his eyes square on her ass.

"Surprised you remembered where I lived" she murmured, "Last time you were here, you left in a big hurry".

"Biggest mistake of my life" he assured her, "Listen, I wanted to apologize for that whole thing".

"With the pregnant troll" she grinned, "I'm over it".

"Can you believe that gold digging tramp took my money, the baby and ran when I got arrested? She left me Sam".

"I can't even imagine how that feels" she said sarcastically.

"I know, it's what I did to you, and I'm sorry, I've learned my lesson. Lesson learned, is there any chance of us getting back together"?

She looked at him, amazed at his nerve, "Back together? Nathan we were never together, you got me drunk, sweet talked me, fucked me, and then fucked off. There was no us, you fucking used me"!

"I regret it SO much. You're amazing and beautiful, and all I'm asking is another chance".

"I'm with Rudy now".

"Well come on Sam, you're WAY out of his league! And when it comes to looks he's got nothing on me".

"Get the fuck out"

"Fine, I'll go, if you can tell me you love him"

"GET THE FUCK OUT", she shouted.

Without another word Nathan left.

As he made his way down the street he spotted Rudy headed in his direction. "You headed to Sam's" he asked

Rudy, suddenly noticing Nathan stopped in his tracks, "Yeah, I was".

"Look pal" Nathan started, "I didn't shag her, but I know she wanted it".

Rudy looked at him, angry and hurt, "Shut your fucking mouth".  
"She loved me man" Nathan continued, "Has she ever told you that"?

"She loves me" Rudy argued.

"But has she said it"?! There was a long pause, Nathan knew that the wheels were turning in Rudy's head, and he smiled. "Just something to think about" and with that Nathan walked down the road.

Rudy stopped and leaned up against a fence. The answer to Nathan's question was no, she never had. He hunched over holding his stomach for a moment until the other Rudy stood beside him.

"What if he's right" Rudy two asked.

"Fuck off".

"You knew who he was as soon as you saw him".

"Fuck off".

"What if she really does want him".

"Shut the fuck up"!

"She hasn't said it, he's right she's never said it".

Both Rudy's sat in silence. There was a lot to think on before he could face Sam.

Sam paced her apartment. Rudy was supposed to be there hours ago. She'd tried calling, leaving messages on his voicemail, she was worried. She hadn't heard a word from him. She tried calling again, and it went to voicemail, "Hi, me again. Just wondering where you are, I'm worried about you. Just call, to let me know you're alright". She sat, staring at her phone for another hour, waiting to hear from him until finally her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered frantically".

"Hi" it was Rudy

She heaved a sigh of relief, "I've been worried about you, are you alright"?

"Yeah, I'm fine" he paused and took a deep breath, "Sam, I really care about you. I just want you to be happy. I can't really face you for this. I want you to be happy, no matter what that means for me. So that's why I'm letting you go. You can go be with Nathan, and I won't stand in your way" Sam stood speechless. "Anyway, I've got to go" Rudy said choking back the tears, "bye" and with that he hung up.

"Rudy wait" Sam cried, but it was too late, he'd hung up. She quickly tried to call him back, but he wouldn't answer, it would go to voicemail. He didn't want her. She curled up into a ball on her couch and wept. It was over, Rudy was gone.


	6. Chapter 6- Season 4 tie in

After watching the fourth Season, I needed to decide how to tie Sam into the story line. Since Rudy got rather slutty this season, it was a bit of a challenge. I hope you enjoy what I've done J

She was starting to give up hope. She was constantly being left behind, and in no way did she see this one coming. She thought things were great with she and Rudy. She played it over and over in her mind, what had gone wrong? She tortured herself thinking of this for hours. Her masochistic tendencies were interrupted by a text message, Nathan, again! She had no desire to be in contact with HIM. She figured he'd gotten wind of the situation and was hoping to be a rebound. As much as she was hurting herself dwelling on Rudy, adding Nathan to the equation would be damn near suicidal. Ignoring the text may have been a bad idea, it would have given her warning for what came next, a knock on the door, she was hesitant to answer, but eventually did. To her disappointment it was Nathan.

"He there" he grinned at her. She felt disgusting as he looked her up and down like a dog looking at a T-bone steak, "How's it going"?

Texts upon texts, and unanswered phone calls, Sam had enough of his harassment, "Look, I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish with me", that was an out and out lie, she knew exactly what was on his mind. "but I'll be the first to tell you, it will be nothing".

"Come on baby," he said attempting a smooth voice. It was the same voice that worked the first time. This time though it set off alarms in her head.

He leaned into her and she shoved him away , "Take a fucking hint" she shouted, "I'm not interested! You showed your true colours, it wasn't pretty. Fuck off, and get the fuck out of my life".

He stumbled a few steps backward, "Geeze, what a bitch" he said as he slowly walked away.

She closed the door, leaned and pressed her forehead against is exasperated. She took a deep breath and quietly let a few tear drops fall from her eyes. She was interrupted by another knock on the door. Rages flushed through her as she assumed it would be Nathan again. She swung the door open, "would you fuck off"! But it wasn't Nathan. Her expression softened and she smiled in utter relief, it was Seth. Without a word she hugged him. A friend, more than anything right now, that was exactly what she needed.

He instinctively hugged her back but he was clearly confused, "Is this a bad time" he asked?

"I thought you were some one else" she replied, "I've missed you".

"I missed you too" he smiled, "Kelly says hello". Seth excitedly told her all about how happy Kelly was in Africa, and how she was able to use her powers to help people there. Unfortunately, he also told her how Kelly wasn't coming back, and how he would be joining her. Sam listened, smiling for her friends, their excitement and their new lives. She was doing well until he ended his story with, "Kelly couldn't believe you and Rudy got together". The smile and colour drained away from Sam's face. She could feel it, and knew Seth saw it, "You are still together aren't you"?

"Not anymore" she said quietly. She explained how Rudy dumped her without explanation.

"I don't believe it" He paused, "He left YOU"?!

"Let's rub it in a little more shall we"?

Seth looked at his watch, then apologetically to Sam, "I hate to do this to you, but I'm meeting he and Curtis at the community center. I told them I'd be bringing you".

Fantastic, Sam thought to herself.

Rudy popped his head out of his locker and looked at Curtis in horror, "He's bringing her here"?!

"Yeah" Shrugged Curtis, closing his locker door, "What because you two broke up, you thought we wouldn't be friends with her anymore"?

"It's not that, we literally broke up a week ago. What are you doing to me mate"?

Curtis pulled on his jumpsuit and tied it around his waist, "You broke up with her" he argued.

Rudy zipped his jumper to the neck, "I didn't break up with her because I didn't want to be with her" he explained.

Curtis looked at him in confusion, "Do you know how fucked up that sounds"?

"It were that Nathan fellow weren't it", he continued to cryptically explain, "He showed up and everything went to shit".

Curtis paused, and rolled his eyes, "This is about Nathan"?

Seth walked in the door with Sam trailing behind him. It was the first time that Rudy had seen her in a week and he felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He looked at her wanting to touch her, knowing he couldn't. She looked sad, she was supposed to be happier without him. The two avoided eye contact as long as she could, until finally they both greeted the other with an awkward hello. The two were uncharacteristically quiet while Seth dominated the conversation,.

It never seemed they could have a quiet normal day and a man with a briefcase showed up. As boring as that alone might seem, everyone seemed to become infected with greed for the case. The four turned on each other attempting to even go so far as to kill one another along with two new young offenders, Jess and Finn. While it didn't seem to be a typical day for the two of them, the possession of powers didn't phase them, as they too had powers.

It was an exhausting day, Sam was about to leave the community center, when Rudy asked to talk to her. She knew they both wanted to maintain a friendship, but the launching point would be a chat about their feelings, where they stood with each other. It was a conversation Sam was not ready for. But what could she say? She took a deep breath, in an attempt to maintain her composure and walked outside with him.

Rudy had a pained look on his face as he started to speak, "I wanted to talk to you about" he stopped short, looking over Sam's shoulder. She spun around to see a man they didn't recognize.

He scowled at them, "Where the fuck are you two going" he growled?

"Who the fuck are you" Rudy asked?

"I'm your probation worker".

Sam had been thrown a life line. This was a conversation she would get to postpone thanks to this angry little man."Well" she smiled at him, "I'm not on community service, so I'm out of here". She slid past the two of them and began to walk away. She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder to see a regretful Rudy watching her as he was pushed back into the community center.

Sam's days with her dear friend Seth were slipping away. Packing up Kelly's things would not have been her first choice of how to spend them, but the lone purpose Seth came back, was to gather their possessions so this was how they spent the next few days, oblivious to the happenings of the others.

"So why wouldn't you talk to him" Seth asked as he carried another box to the living room of Kelly's apartment?

"Because I can't really face him by myself right now", She replied, "I can barely face him in a group of people. One on one makes it far more difficult to avoid eye contact, let alone conversation".

"Maybe he wanted to tell you he'd changed his mind" Seth suggested. Sam thought on that a moment. Changed his mind? The issue wasn't his mind, it was his heart. He had to have had a change of heart to leave her. It had been only weeks before he'd saved her from that basement and confessed his love to her. Her thought process was interrupted by Seth's phone.

Oblivious as they may have been to the others, things were brewing. Finn was having an issue with his girlfriend, and her power, to control him. Jess had gotten wind of what Seth's power was, and while taking some one's power hadn't typically resulted well for him in the past, this was a case of desperation and he agreed to free Finn from his girlfriend's hold.

The next day Seth would be leaving to head back to Africa with Kelly. The six of them met at the pub and squeezed into a booth. While Rudy sat in the corner of the booth he examined Sam. She didn't look happy. She seemed to be putting on a happy face, but she wasn't really happy. He wondered if it had anything to do with him, but dismissed the thoughts. He assumed her sad eyes were for Seth leaving. He took a drink of his beer and buried his feelings.

"I'd like to propose a toast" Curtis cried out lifting his stein, "To Kelly and Seth. That they are happy in their new lives".

"Here here" agreed Sam as she clinked her stein with the others. She sat between Seth and Jess, and noticed Jess's attention was at the bar. She realized her eyes were on the good looking barman and nudged her, "What's the story there" she said quietly, trying not to stir the attention of the guys.

"Dunno" Jess replied, "Why do ya ask"?

"Because you've been undressing him with your eyes since we got here".

"I have not" Jess snapped.

Sam shrugged, "I'm not judging. But I think you should talk to him".

Jess looked at her for a moment, scrutinizing her, "Do ya think". Sam took a drink from her beer and shrugged. Jess followed her advice and made her way to the bar.

"Where is she off to then" Finn asked from across the table.

Sam shrugged, "Getting another beer".

The door opened to the bar, and a gorgeous girl walked in. She scanned the room and her eyes locked on Curtis. She gave a flirtatious wave

" Thought you had something going with a blind girl" Seth teased.

"Turns out she was a racist" Finn explained, "Besides, it was Ruddy who banged her.

The table went silent. Finn didn't realize what he'd done, as he took a drink from his beer, everyone was now looking at Sam for a reaction. She wanted to curl into a ball and die right now. She fought her tears and chugged back the remainder of her beer. She dropped her stein on the table and without looking at anyone said, "I'm out". She sped for the door and made her way to the parking lot. She was almost to her car when Seth sped out the door after her. She turned around still fighting back the tears she cried out, "I'm pretty sure he didn't change his mind".

Back in the pub Finn sat dumbfounded, "What was that my fault"?

"Yes" grumbled Rudy drinking his beer.

"Why" Finn asked still confused, "What did I do"?

"Sam and Rudy used to date", Curtis explained, "They just broke up".

"You and her? Well how was I to know" he responded defensively, "Anyway, why would you let her go"?

Rudy didn't respond, he quietly nursed his beer, feeling lower than he had moments ago.

Sam had her own responsibilities to deal with and was thankful she did. Not being able to stop and dwell, not only on the fact she was alone now, but Rudy was now sleeping with other women. She had her moments where the thought would enter her mind, but would quickly find something to occupy herself. She felt alone but seemed to be trying to remedy that, she'd been spending some time with Jess. She liked her no nonsense approach to things, and found it could be therapeutic when she was having a moment where Rudy slipped into her mind. She drove into the community center one day to pick her up, and couldn't spot her. Sam was hesitant to go into the community center for fear of running into Rudy, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. She still wasn't ready to talk with him about feelings, but she would have to get used to seeing him. She looked everywhere for Jess inside the center, and couldn't find her. It wasn't until she made her way to the roof she was met by a tearful crowd, including BOTH Rudys.

She stood in fear for a moment, and scanned the roof, there was some one missing, Curtis. One of the Rudys made his way to her and embraced her deeply as he gently sobbed, "It's terrible" he cried.

She stood in silence and shock for a moment, until the other Rudy reached her, "So I don't know how to tell you this" he explained, "Curtis brought this bloke back to life. Long story short he go bit. He just killed himself to save everyone else".

Sam stood in further shock and didn't even realize her knees had given out. She was falling to the ground and Rudy caught her. The jolt of his catch woke her out of her zombie like state. She held his arm and cried into it. Curtis was the last of her friends she'd started this journey with. None of the others who had been in the storm with her remained. While she felt empty at the thought, but she felt comfort being held by Rudy again. He assisted her to her feet and looked her in the eyes, "I know things have been weird with us" he started, "And I know you're avoiding me because you're still not ready to talk about it. But please, I don't think I can get through this without you".

Sam was still not able to speak, so instead she hugged him in reassurance. She'd always be there for him.

Unfortunately this wouldn't be their only brush with death in the coming weeks. Finn's father lost his battle with cancer and Sam became yet another shoulder to cry on. In the mean time Jess's relationship with the guy at the bar developed. Sam was happy for her friend but soon discovered Finn had feelings for Jess. Sam sympathized with his pain and tried to comfort him through it. It almost became therapeutic for her. Looking at another's similar situation forced her to look at her own. She couldn't sit and dwell on Rudy forever. He didn't want her, and she had to do what she'd told Finn to do over and over, move on.

After a few dark weeks, they all needed to blow off some steam. Rudy got wind of a party and they all planned to go. The plan was to meet at Sam's, and they'd all go together. Rudy however, had asked Sam if he could come over early. The conversation that she'd been procrastinating needed to happen, before alcohol forced their hand. For the first time Sam thought she was ready…but she was wrong.

Sam opened her door and Rudy awkwardly sauntered in. It was silent for several minuets, neither knew what to say, until finally Rudy decided to bite the bullet. "Alright, so I need to talk to you before I get really fucking drunk and tell you this all later", he started. "I still have feelings for you. Like a lot, I've missed you, and I'm scared I'm going to get drunk and start fucking crying and make a mess of things".

Sam was confused, happy, but confused, "Wait, Rudy, you broke up with me".

"Because I care about you".

She shook her head "That makes no fucking sense".

"Well it was that Nathan guy, wasn't it. He told me you wanted to be with him".

Sam paused and could feel the rage building up in her, "Wait, this is Nathan's fault"?!

He didn't respond. Instead his eyes were fixated on her. She could almost feel his heat. He had no idea the power his look had over her. Not another word was said instead she kissed him, and he pulled her in close to him as he stumbled backward into her door. She took a deep breath in, she'd missed this. He reached down and held her ass, then slid his hand down her outer thigh, lifting her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around him. She pressed into his torso and he breathlessly kissed down her neck and she gasped at the touch of his mouth. He quickly made his way to her bedroom and in one swift motion threw her on the bed and pounced on her at the same time. He kissed gently down to her breasts as he unbuttoned her shirt. He quickly removed her bra and sucked at her nipples, playfully teasing them with his tongue. She reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head, gently drawing her nails along his back. He continued to kiss downward to her stomach, kissing, licking, and biting as it rose and fell, while she breathed deeply, taking in every little touch. He fumbled with her belt for a moment, then was able to remove it. He undid her pants and kissed the skin he'd revealed, she squirmed in delight as he kissed what felt like forbidden flesh . He then grabbed the waist of her pants and pulled them off. He kissed up her leg, from her ankle up to her inner thigh. He breathed a hot breath into her panties before switching to her other thigh, and she buckled at the heat. He started kissing back up toward her pelvis when he used his teeth to grab onto the top of her panties and pulled them off. He stood back and looked at her for a moment, then buried his face into her crotch. She moaned feeling him licking, flicking with his tongue and sucking. She arched her back she wanted more. He buried his face further and she found herself forgetting to breath. She continued to take it in until she thought she was going to finish. She didn't want this to end without feeling him inside her. She sat up startling him to and upright position. She undid his pants and had them off as if they were never there. She pulled him on top of her and whispered in his ear, "I need you". He didn't hesitate, instead his plunged into her immediately and she cried out. He kissed her neck as he pumped in and out of her, deeper and deeper. He played with her nipple with his thumb. She rolled her hips into him, guiding him deeper, and showing him the rhythm she craved. It was perfect, every nerve in her body was on fire when he thrust deeply into her and held. She felt him finish sending her over the edge, she cried out in pure ecstasy.

He held her as they both struggled to catch their breath. He pulled her over to him and kissed her forehead. He was about to say something when a knock came to the door. Sam scurried to grab her robe. She tied it quickly as she made her way to the door, and let Jess and Finn in.

"It smells like sex in here" Jess stated.

"Yeah" Sam replied awkwardly, "Thanks for that".

Sam and Rudy didn't get their chance to talk before the party, but on the way out the door, Rudy whispered her a promise to talk when they got there.

As they walked into the building, they ran into Alex. Sam gave Finn a sympathetic glance, even though she thought her fortune had changed with Rudy. By the time they got into the party everyone realized they all had numbers on their heads. Jess had 2, Finn 1, Sam 6, Alex 46, and Rudy 99. Everything was fine until the realization hit what all these numbers meant. Jess took off in a huff from Alex. Sam wanted to call her out for being a whinny little bitch. 46 seemed like nothing in Sam's mind at the moment. She stormed off with a beer. 99...Sam knew Rudy's number was high, they'd talked about this, she'd even forgiven it. The problem was when they were together, Rudy confessed she was in mid 70's. Her problem was never what number she was, now her problem was how many there were after her.

Rudy made his way over to her, "Why'd you run off".

Sam slapped him across the face, "Because you are full of shit" She cried, "You're just like Nathan! You say you've missed me? When did you get the chance between twenty fucking women"?

"Let me explain" he pleaded.

"What's to explain Rudy" she shouted feeling the tears fill her eyes, "Just leave me alone" she cried and ran off.

Rudy stood there unable to move for a minuet. How did he plan to explain? Could he have really told her every woman he slept with he was trying to feel even half of what he felt when he was with her? How could she understand that? Like he'd done so many times before he buried his own feelings and returned to Finn, "Women eh" he tried to laugh it off.

"Tell me about it" Finn sighed, "Jess is all upset about Alex, she doesn't even know I exist".

"You need to do something to make her jealous" Rudy suggested.

"Like sleep with some one else" Finn suggested. Rudy shrugged.

Sam got the tears out of her system. She was at a party after all. She washed her face and made her way back out to the party. She looked around the room, and of course spotted Rudy first. She ignored him and avoided eye contact. She looked elsewhere and spotted Jess dancing with a guy she didn't know as Alex was trying to make his way to her through the crowd. And finally she discovered Finn was standing beside her, "Hiya" he smiled handing her a fresh beer.

"Hi" she said nodding a thank you and taking a drink.

"You alright" he asked leaning into her?

"Been better" she replied abruptly.

"Yeah" he scoffed, "That 99 thing, what was that". She didn't reply, instead she took a drink of her beer. "You have 6, that's a lot lower". Again, she sat quietly drinking her beer. "You know" he continued at his awkward conversation, "He made fun of me for only having one"?

She looked at him for a moment, then shrugged, "One is pretty low, but it's a lot better than 99".

"Right" he shrugged.

Sam asked, "How are you dealing with the whole Jess and Alex thing" in a desperate attempt to change the conversation.

"I dunno" he said helplessly, "Rudy suggests I sleep with some one to get her jealous".

"Hmm, that does sound like his style" she said taking a large gulp of beer.

"Sooo" Finn started awkwardly, "What about you and me"? Sam spit out her beer in shock. "Well it would help us both out" he quickly tried to explain, "I'd get Jess's attention, you'd get Rudy's".

"While I'm flattered Finn" she replied sarcastically, "A revenge fuck is not my style". She looked up and noticed Rudy was coming towards them. She excused herself and left the party.

Rudy was pretty sure Finn had just tried to sleep with Sam, "What the fuck was that" he demanded.

"I was just taking your advice" Finn said trying to defend himself.

"Not her" Rudy said grabbing the collar of Finn's shirt, "Not Sam! Anyone else but Sam. Did she go off waiting for you"?

"No" he cried out, pulling Rudy's hands off him, "She turned me down, said she didn't do revenge fucks".

Rudy stopped and thought, suddenly completely riddled with guilt. Him sleeping around was for his own therapy, and the girls meant nothing to him. But he knew it meant something to Sam. He wished he could take it all back, that he'd never done any of this. He wished he'd never ended it. He just wanted her back.

Sam woke up the next day with a hangover and filled with regret. The way she'd talked to Rudy, slapping him? It made her feel ill. She hopped in her car and headed to the community center, she wanted to apologize to Rudy. She wanted him. It wasn't like he'd cheated on her, they weren't together when he was with the other women, the many other women. She tried to shake that thought from her mind as she parked her car and walked into the center. She made her way to the roof and was about to walk through the door when she heard him talking.

"I'll probably never see her again" he said. She smiled, she was excited to prove him wrong. "Nadine, I can't get her out of my mind". Sam's smile faded. She blew it, and she realized it. She'd played games, and that wasn't fair. She should have been straight forward with everything, talked to him. Instead she pouted like a child, and lost him. She didn't go to the roof, she turned on her heels and went home.

It was a few days later Sam got a desperate call from Jess asking her to meet her at the karaoke bar on the estate. Jess had confided in Sam that some one used their powers to take Alex's cock, but apparently she also confided in Rudy, so naturally everyone knew. They were at the bar looking for Alex because he'd found the person who had taken it, and he'd gone off the deep end. Jess ventured on her own, and Sam went looking for Alex elsewhere. Sam accidentally walked into a private room where what seemed to be a band with their groupies.

She threw her hands up defensively, "Sorry wrong room" she smirked. She spun around and continued her search.

Apparently she caught the attention of one of the band members, "Hey" one of the guys called after her. He had an American Accent. She was concerned he was going to hassle her for interrupting a private party.

He continued to follow her out to the main bar. "Sorry" she turned to him, "I was looking for my friend" she explained.

"It's cool" he smiled shouting over the music, "I'm Nick" he said extending his hand. She looked at him. He had thick dark hair, deep brown eyes and a fantastic smile. He looked fit, he was beautiful.

"Sam" she smiled shaking his hand.

"Do you need a hand finding your friend" He asked?

Sam looked at her feet, then back up at him and gave him a flirty smile, "Sure".

She quickly found Jess and Alex. She wished it had taken longer, thinking Nick would go back to his private party, but he didn't. Jess and Alex didn't stay long. Sam assumed he'd gotten his cock back, which meant if they made it to one of their places before shagging they were doing well with their restraint. Sam and Nick rejoined Abby and Finn and looked on as Rudy climbed up on stage and dedicated his song to Nadine, announcing she is the most beautiful nun in the world.

"Wait" Sam giggled, "Nadine is a nun"?

"Don't judge him" defended Abby, "He can't help who he fell in love with".

Finn gave Sam and apologetic look for what Abby said. Sam gave him a knowing shrug, "Guy's this is Nick".

Sam and Rudy went their separate ways. Rudy fell love with Nadine. Meanwhile Sam was taking things slow with Nick. She'd rushed in the last two times and this time, she was taking her time with him, she was afraid to get hurt again. What was more, Nick was okay with that, telling her she was worth the wait. She had fun with him, it was easy to be with him, and she was happy. They were coming back from a lunch date when Sam got a really upset text message from Jess.

Nick watched the smile fade from Sam's face, "Is everything okay" he asked?

"Jess is pretty upset" she said as she read the text.

"Did you need to go see her"?

Sam smiled at his consideration for her friend, "Do you mind"?

"No not at all".

They walked into the community center and things were quiet. It was eerily quiet. The silence was broken by a scream coming from the locker room. Sam knew the scream, it was Jess. She ran to her side with Nick following along behind her. They found Jess holding Alex on the floor. He was bleeding it looked like he'd been stabbed. Sam slid onto the floor on the other side of Alex. Jess looked at her in desperation, "Do you have anything" she cried?

Sam sat trying to think of every power she was currently holding inside of her. Her thought process was interrupted by a guy in a black mask with a sword. Sam studied him, for a second she thought it might have been Simon, until a second one appeared and they both took their sword from their sheath. Sam got to her feet, prepare to take the brunt of the attack and use the last of the immortality she had in her body. Nick stood between she and the swordsman and put his hands up. The men paused , put their swords away and left. Nick lowered his hands when he knew they left.

"What the fuck was that" Jess demanded?

"You know that storm" Nick asked?

Sam smiled, kissed him, and told him, "Yes, we know all about the storm".

"Sam" Jess cried out desperately, still looking for an answer if she had a power to fix Alex.

Sam rejoined her on the floor, "I haven't anything for healing" she said apologetically, "If I'd been here, and taken the hit" she trailed off.

The others joined them in the locker room.

"What happened here" asked Rudy?

"What do you fucking think" cried Jess.

"This is my fault" whimpered Nadine, "If I die, they'll leave".

"No" cried Rudy, "I we won't let you do that, will we"?

Everyone stood in silence. Sam looked at the fear and desperation on Rudy's face. She held her stomach and suddenly the second Sam was beside her. She stood up, looked at Rudy and said, "No, we won't". Rudy smiled at her thanking her.

Nick looked at Sam, "So this is your power, you can split into two"?

"No" Finn interjected, and pointed to Rudy, "That's his power".

"My power is I can use other people's powers" Sam explained.

"Excuse me" Snapped Rudy, "We have to face those guys out there"

They all looked around the room and realized, Nadine was gone. They ran out to the hall just in time to see them kill Nadine.

Rudy ran to her and held her head on his lap as the life left her body. Sam hurt to see Rudy in such pain, she started to cry, and Nick held her. In her mind she knew she was with Nick now, but there would always be a place for Rudy in her heart, and now it broke for him.


	7. Chapter 7

This one isn't my best work. I needed to tie in my new character, to give you an idea what he was like before I could really take off with the story here. Hope you still enjoy it

Things had changed a lot in the last while. Sam was no longer the girl looking for a friend, she was the support system. She took the job very seriously, knowing how it felt to be on the other side of the situation. Jess was dealing with a lot. Her feelings for Alex, her anger for him, and her guilt that he was laying in a hospital bed at that moment. Not that it WAS her fault but she felt it was anyway. Sam spent a lot of time with her, reassuring her and just being there to listen. Sam juggled this with her new relationship with Nick, though she knew it would be short-lived. Nick was from New York, and his band was only there for two months, it had been three weeks already. She was sticking to her guns, she was taking it slow, but that was getting harder and harder to do.

All the while she was feeling guilty for not being there for Rudy. She hadn't seen him since Nadine was killed, but she knew Finn was keeping a close eye on him. Messages were relayed to her often via Jess. She didn't ask for the updates, though she wanted to, Jess was good at reading her, it never needed to be said. If it were Sam would probably feel she was betraying Nick, even if she was just trying to be a friend. She was honest with him, and he knew there was a history with she and Rudy, but how does one ask her current boyfriend if she can go and be alone with her old boyfriend? Does it really matter if it's truly just as friends, and wouldn't adding that part make it seem like there was something to hide? She put it off as long as she could until one night Jess called her with an update, Rudy wasn't doing well.  
When Nick arrived that night, she dreaded the conversation they needed to have, but friendship was something she'd come to take very seriously. "So what's on your mind" he asked with a smirk on his face. She hadn't yet pulled out the dreaded we need to talk, and yet he knew.

"It's Rudy" she sighed, "He's not doing well with the whole Nadine thing, and needs some one to talk to. Finn is fine, but of all of our friends, I'm the only one he's completely comfortable with and-"  
Nick threw his hands up and smiled, "Say no more" he laughed.  
She looked at him quizzically, "You're okay with this"?  
"Yeah" he said leaning up against her counter, "I trust you".  
She was amazed, and impressed, "I really thought that was going to be harder".  
"You're a good friend" he shrugged, "And he needs you". He sauntered up to her and laid a gentle kiss on her mouth. He put his hands on her hips and started to run his hands up her back under her shirt.  
Her guard went up, she knew what he was going for, and hoped he wasn't using his acceptance as a way into her pants. She still wasn't ready, and pulled out of the kiss, "Great, thanks for being so understanding" she darted to her couch and grabbed her coat.  
"What you're going now" He asked?  
"Well yeah" she awkwardly shrugged, "He's already being going it alone for three weeks, it's an asap thing".  
"Alright" he chuckled.

Sam's mind had been blank on the way to the community center, it wasn't until she was about to walk in the door her mind started racing. How was this going to work? What could she possibly say? Would he even want to talk to her? She brushed these thoughts away. The reality was, it wasn't about her, it was about Rudy. Her insecurities, her being uncomfortable, it didn't matter, she came to be there for him. She took a deep breath and walked in the door.

She spotted Finn who stopped in his tracks, "What are you doing here"?  
She continued to walk down the hall. Really? What did he think she was doing there? "I'm here to fuck your brains out" she said cooly.  
Finn smiled, "Really"?  
Now she stopped short, "No". Finn's smile quickly faded, "Where is he"?  
"You come to fuck his brains out" he asked sarcastically. Sam glared at him continuing to wait for a response to her question. "He could probably use it", he shrugged. She continued to glare. He realized she was there on a mission and he best not stand in her way, " In the hall, top of the stairs".  
She continued into the hall, and spotted Rudy sitting upstairs dangling his legs over the side of the ledge. She climbed the stairs and sat down beside him.  
"What are you doing here" he asked quietly as he continued to look straight ahead?  
"Came to fuck with Finn's head" she replied, "I came to see you".  
"Why would you do that"?  
"Seriously" She asked, "Because I'm worried about you".  
"I'm fine".  
"You look it" she chuckled. He sat silently, and motionless. "Rudy, I'm really sorry".  
"Are ya" he asked, "Or do you think I got what was coming to me for how I treated you".  
"Rudy, I would never"  
"Cut the shit Sam, I know I hurt you"  
"I hurt you too" she said defensively, "But I care about you and I would never wish this on you. Regardless of what you think, I care about you".  
"I loved her" he murmured.  
"Then she was a very lucky girl" she said in a comforting tone.  
His breath buckled, "It just really hurts, that she's gone" he fought back more tears, "And it's all my fault".  
"It's not".  
"It is Sam".  
"It's no one's fault Rudy. Truth is, she knew love. Her life was cut short, far too short, but she knew love" She put her hand on his back," and she knew it because of you".  
He turned and looked at her for the first time since she arrived. The tears streamed down his face, and Sam could see the pain in his eyes, feeling like she'd been punched on the stomach. She put her arm around him and pulled him into her shoulder where he sobbed.

He felt awkward, but comfortable being in that moment with Sam. It had been a few weeks since Nadine had gone, and everyone wanted to be there for him. In reality he wanted to be alone most of the time. Finn forced it, and Jess would try to be sensitive, but that just wasn't her style. But it was different with Sam. She knew him like most people never did. For a moment he stopped thinking about Nadine, and was filled with regret at the mistakes he'd made with Sam. The regret turned to guilt when he realized he should be mourning his love he'd JUST lost, and not the one he let slip through his fingers.

Finn came in and interrupted the moment, "Sam, is your mobile off"?  
Odd question. She checked her pockets, "Must've left it in my car".  
"I got Nick here" he said waving his phone, " he's trying to reach you".  
As Sam got up and took the phone from Finn, Rudy realized another reason that he should feel guilty, Nick. As the ex boyfriend he was entitled to hate the guy, unfortunately he didn't. There was a damper on any potential friendship they had, but he didn't hate him. The majority of the guilt however was that he knew Sam was happy. He watched her as she spoke to him on the phone, and she smiled. After the things that had happened between he and Sam, how could he try and interfere with her happiness?

Sam hung up the phone with Nick, and handed it back to Finn. She went and rejoined Rudy at the top of the stairs and smiled, "Did you want to come over for dinner? Nick is picking up Chinese".  
"I wouldn't want to impose" he shrugged.  
"We're getting it take out for you" she smiled playfully pushing him, "Weren't sure you'd want to go out anywhere just yet".  
He reluctantly agreed.

When they got to Sam's place that night it was perhaps one of the most awkward situations of Rudy's life. The three scuttled around the kitchen, getting everything together, all the while Rudy and Nick would share an awkward glance when the other knew exactly where something was in Sam's kitchen. Most of the dinner was spent in silence, Sam seemed comfortable with it, it was clear Nick wasn't, nor was Rudy. Both seemed to view the other as a threat, and their friendly back and forth seemed to be forced. The evening was interrupted when a pounding came at the door. When Sam answered she was greeted by a breathless Finn.

"It's Jess" he cried!  
Sam led him in, grasping her stomach. She couldn't hold her in, out came the other Sam. "What happened" she cried?  
"The Nuns" he explained gasping for air. At this Rudy was to his feet. "They took her and said something about an eye for an eye".  
The original Sam looked to Rudy, "We took one of theirs, now they took one of ours".  
Rudy now hunched over grasping his stomach, until the second Rudy came out, "What are we going to do"?  
"We're going to get her" Finn said defensively, "We risked everything for your Nun and didn't even know her, Jess is our friend"!  
Sam smacked Finn in the back of his head at his insensitivity, though he was right. The six of them piled into two cars and parked at the community center before heading for the convent.  
"How do we plan on getting in this time" whispered Finn.  
"Leave that to me" replied Nick pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. They all crept to the front door and watched as Nick picked the lock.  
"Do you do that often" remarked Rudy?  
"Only when I need to" he snapped back.  
They all crept into the halls of the convent, it was silent, and dark. Rudy hauled out his cell phone and used it at a light to light the way. It wasn't until a scream startled them that the silence was broken. The scream came from the other end of the hall, and it was most definitely Jess.  
They scurried toward the sound of her voice until they came face to face with two Nuns. They went to scream but one Sam head butted one of them knocking her out, while the other Sam got behind the other one and put her hand over her mouth.  
The Sam who now grasped her forehead in pain whispered to Rudy, "There, now I'm going to hell with you".  
The other Sam held the other Nun who was shaking in fear and silent, until she bit Sam's hand. she cried out in pain as the Nun ran to the door at the end of the hall and quickly ducked in the room.  
"I hope that weren't a zombie nun" Finn commented, "I really don't want to have to kill you".  
The original Sam put her hand up to silence him and concentrated. She used Jess's power to see through the wall and count how many nuns they were dealing with, four. She still had Kelly's old power left in her and she listened to the thoughts of the people on the other side of the door trying to figure out what they were planning and came to a realization about one in particular.  
"So we might have a little problem", she explained to the others.  
"What them having Jess isn't enough problem for you" Finn snapped?  
"One has a power" she shot back, "And she can make Jess believe she chose to join the convent".  
"Shit" sighed Rudy.  
"So what do we do" Asked Nick.  
"We haven't much choice" explained the other Sam, holding her bleeding hand, "We need to get in there now".  
With that Finn swung the door opened and clumsily took out one of the nuns right off the bat.  
The others ran in the door attacking the nuns. The original Sam used some of Simon's old invisibility power and ducked behind Jess to untie her.  
"I can't hit a fucking Nun" cried out Nick as he got kicked in the crotch.  
"You'd best learn mate, or you're done for" replied Rudy.  
Once Jess was free and Sam had become visible again they joined the fight, unfortunately, so did the rest of the convent.  
Sam knew their only hope was for them to get their hands on the Nun with the power to alter memories and use that to their advantage. She didn't have anymore of Kelly's power to know which one she was. She frantically searched the room when a Nun jumping on Rudy's back and holding his head caught her attention. When she let go, Rudy stood motionless, looking around the room confused. Bingo.  
Sam made a B line for that nun. She held he hand out to use her power on Sam who instead put her in an arm lock and held her. The other Sam realized what she was doing and ran to her side to protect her while she absorbed the amount of power she needed.  
Nick had gotten off the floor and joined in the fight, Fin had not actually touched anyone, but was flinging objects at them with terrible aim. Jess was kicking ass and taking names in a fit of fury, and one Rudy continued to awkwardly maneuver in a way that could be mistaken for fighting. Meanwhile the other Rudy was still sitting confused in the room.  
The second Sam still standing and protecting the original Sam cried out, "We're going to need to round them all up".  
"Why is that exactly" Shouted Jess?  
"So she can wipe their memories" she shouted back, "It's that or kill them".  
"I have no problem with that" Jess Replied.  
Sam smiled as she fought off another nun, "You wouldn't".  
"Could we start by getting Rudy back to the land of the living" shouted Finn?  
"Probably the best place to start" the original Sam replied. The second Sam looked at her and nodded. She took over her place holding the nun with the power while the original Sam made her way to Rudy and held his head as she started to give him back his memories. She knew they came back chronologically because at one point in the process he held her. He held her the way he did when they were together, and she didn't hate it at all. When he took his hands off her a tear ran down his cheek, then he stood up straight. He had his memories back, and returned to fighting with the others.

They were able to wrangle the nuns and one by one brought them to Sam who erased memories of that day and any memories they may have had about Nadine, so they'd never come for them again. By the time the only one left was the one the other Sam still had in an arm lock, the original Sam paused.  
"Well what you waiting for" Snapped Jess, "Wipe her memory".  
"I don't think it's that easy" Sam replied.  
"Why the fuck not" Jess rolled her eyes.  
"Because she still has the power" Sam explained, " If ever she felt so inclined she might be able to bring back her own memory and the memory of the others. Then they'd just come for us again".  
"Then we kill her" Jess snarled.  
"We don't need to" interjected Rudy, "Sam can take her power away".  
The Nun stood in fear of them all, most of all Sam. Sam looked at Rudy, "That's right" she realized, "I can".  
"I don't know how well this will work" the other Sam warned, "You don't have much of Seth's power".  
"You have Seth's power" Finn asked?  
"Just a little" the original Sam explained, "He was my friend, I got it from a hug or two".  
"But will it be enough" the other Sam argued.  
"It only has to work once" the original Sam reassured her.  
"And if it doesn't work, plan B" grinned Jess.  
Sam approached the Nun and took her hand from behind her back. She started to take her power away and could feel herself straining to hold onto Seth's power. The strain was making her weaker, but she continued to strain to make sure she got it. By the time she was sure, she fell to the ground and blacked out.

It was the next morning, and both Rudy's sat in Sam's livingroom with Jess and Finn. They all sat waiting for her to wake up. When Nick came out of the room and told them she was awake they all went into the room to see her. The other Sam sat next to her for a moment and then the two rejoined giving the original Sam more energy.

"Sorry guys" she murmured, "I didn't mean to black out there on you".  
Rudy let out a sigh of relief at the fact she now had her typical mischievous smile on her face.  
"You were brilliant" Finn shrugged at her.  
"Thanks" she chuckled quietly, then looked to Jess, "You ok"?  
"Yeah" she smiled, "I'm alright".  
Sam looked at Rudy, who sat in a chair in the far corner. He seemed to be catching his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair frantically. "What's your problem" she asked?  
"You scared the shit out of me back there" he replied.  
She laughed, "the power never killed Seth. It only knocked me out because I was straining so bad".  
"You could have had a heart attack" he replied desperately.  
"Well I don't mean to rub it in" she started quietly, "But I do still have a bit of immortality in me".  
Rudy gave her a knowing smile and nodded in agreement.  
"Ok guys" Nick said, reminding everyone he was there, "I think she needs her rest". They all left her bedroom and started for her front door. "Rudy" he whispered before they left, "Can I talk to you for a minuet"? Rudy nodded and stayed while the other two left. "So, Sam's power is to use other people's powers right"?  
"Pretty much" Rudy agreed.  
"And yours is to duplicate"?  
"Where you going with this Nick"?  
"Well I just think I should thank you" he smiled, Rudy didn't like his smile, " Because her duplicating, should make for a good time in the bedroom". Rudy looked at him surprised for a second. "So thanks pal" he said patting him on the arm, "You can see yourself out". Nick made his way back into the bedroom with Sam leaving Rudy standing alone in the livingroom stunned. Okay, now he hated him.


End file.
